Time Changes What You See
by SeungLee
Summary: AU He was told he will be Lord Death's next Death Scythe with the help of a girl he only heard about,She was supposed to make him the next Death Scythe with only rumors she heard about him. Will it be Love or Hate? Only time will tell and change things
1. Chapter 1

**Time Changes What You See**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Soul Eater and their characters.

AU story Soul and Maka don't really like each other :D but they know about each other due to the gossip chain in the DWMA. Maka does have some music knowledge but she's a classical lover and doesn't see too much beyond yet giving her still that naïve idea of jazz like the Manga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Death City was known for the DWMA and for the training of young promising meisters and weapons to help keep the balance in the world. The balance of good and evil always trying to out weigh the other, Lord Death (the Grim Reaper) was the one bestowed with such a responsibility. He created the academy in hopes to keep the world safe with the use of Meisters and weapons and the weapons that would become Death Scythes. Each Meister and Weapon pair had the chance of gathering ninety-nine evil souls and one witch soul for the weapon to become a Death Scythe. Only the few have become Death Scythes over the years and a few that were able to do it on their own. However, Lord Death had his eye on a promising Demon Scythe that could join in his ranks of Death Scythes but matching him with a good Meister had been trying. He worked well with anyone over all but lately his lack of interest in becoming a Death Scythe was bothering Lord Death due to the amount of potential that the twenty year old man could accomplish.

Lord Death sighed deeply as he saw his personal Death Scythe walk up to him. Spirit Albarn, the flirtatious man had gotten quite the reputation of being a womanizer. There was one woman that was able to calm his tendencies but it wasn't too long even as a married man he started chasing skirts. Kami Albarn was one of his best Meisters in the academy but she was second compared to Professer Franker Stein. Stein was Spirit's first Meister and it seemed to had worked out well in the beginning but Death wanted someone that could match Spirit's bright personality. That's where Kami had come in, she was just what he needed and it would seem they would be in love forever but it was short lived. After Kami and Spirit had their daughter at the age of eighteen it would slowly crumble as Spirit fell back into old habits. Because of the divorce Kami took full custody of their daughter and kept her from the Academy for a while until some years ago. Kami finally caved into Spirit's requests of letting their daughter study her natural ability of a Meister she inherited from Kami and there were signs of her weapon ability showing that she received from Spirit.

Death had suggested that the now nineteen year old Maka Albarn learn to harness that power that was bubbling to the surface. Kami let her enroll and work with Stein on a one on one basis and since there was a small father daughter bond between Maka and Spirit, Death allowed Spirit while on Academy grounds to train with his daughter. She had become quite the Scythe Master over the past three years. However, she was never sent out on missions due to the fact she was being taught on an one on one basis and Kami refused to let her daughter go out on assignments with her father (Who would get easily distracted by a female in a five mile radius). Death saw an opportunity arise when he saw the challenge of the Demon Scythe with potential.

Death knew Kami would disapprove but she was one not to argue with his decisions. It would also allow Kami to not worry about her ex-husband trying to do anything stupid while she was away. Death had approached Kami in the idea of paring Maka up with his future Death Scythe he wanted to create. Kami reluctantly agreed since she knew of the man's reputation. Soul Eater Evans comes from a decently wealthy family and very musically inclined family. He was known to be the one with a "Cool" personality and a bit on the lazy side when he was on his free time. He wanted to escape his family's legacy of music and not wanting to be in the shadow of his older brother came to the Academy. The DWMA gave him the peace he needed and the freedom of not being a pianist, to do what was naturally in his blood…a weapon. Everyone knew his love for music but no one has ever heard him play.

Lord Death was staring in his mirror when he saw the tall white haired Demon Scythe enter the Death Room. His crimson eyes looking through the mirror at Death and hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black pin stripped suit, a red dress shirt, and a black tie. It was his normal attire and Spirit was standing next to him in normal suit and green shirt. "I brought him as requested Lord Death."

"Why thank you Spirit," Death turned to face the young man. "Do you know why I have summoned you, Soul?"

"You found another Meister for me," Soul shrugged and Spirit growled at him because he knew who his new Meister was supposed to be.

Death nodded, "Yes, I have. It is actually Spirit's daughter Maka…."

"Oh the spoiled brat that gets one on one lessons with Professor Stein," Soul glanced over at the fuming Spirit. He knew how animated the man one was about his daughter; he would often tell him stories and show him baby pictures of his daughter to him. Soul just sighed; he hoped to God she wasn't another of his fan girls. He hated them with a passion but since he was the coolest guy in the DWMA he would never voice it. "I heard she's a total book worm, are you sure she can be a good Meister…"

"Why you brat!" Spirit was about to strangle Soul until he received a Reaper Chop to the head. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"I see you've heard about our Dear Maka, Soul. However she has a lot of potential…you see Maka's mother is the one that was able to make Spirit over here a Death Scythe in six months. Probably the shortest record we've ever had at the Academy. Maka has the same potential, her combat skills on hand to hand combat has improved yes but her ability with a weapon is what I want her to focus on. You have actual battle experience and that is just what our Maka needs." Death said in his usual sing song voice, "If however, for what ever reason your wave lengths cannot be matched then I will find you another Meister but I have high hopes for you and Maka."

"Whatever," Soul said casually. "When do I meet this notorious bookworm?"

"Later this afternoon," Death told him happily. "In the music room, I will meet the both of you there."

"You better treat my Maka right!" Spirit shouted at the retreating Soul who just waved him off. "That brat, Lord Death do you really think he will be right for my Maka? I mean he is a total brat with no respect for his elders!"

"Now, now Spirit, there is no reason for concern. I'm sure the two of them will be just fine."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Death the Kid was enjoying his lunch with his twin pistols Elizabeth "Liz" and Patricia "Patty" Thompson. They were shortly joined by Blackstar and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa the demon shadow weapon, Kid inwardly groaned knowing Blackstar probably had some crazy story to tell at the top of his lungs for the whole world to know. Blackstar was the over confident loud mouth of the Academy and now as a combat instructor he was even worse, it just added fuel to his ever growing ego. The Symmetry seeking son of the Grim Reaper was preparing himself the best he could for a headache. He glanced over to right to see Liz was already chatting away with Tsubaki. He turned to his left to see Patty even as a young adult still cramming food into her mouth. He inwardly laughed, she hadn't changed since the first time he had met them as teens. She was still loud, animated, and was known to be the only female to beat Black*Star in a fight, and Black*Star would complain about he had called time or some other excuse.

Kid and Black*Star were both shorter than their female counter parts until their growth spurts finally came. Kid and Black*Star were about equal height, but Kid beat him by a few inches. It would be a shame if the Grim Reaper's son was shorter than the loud mouth, it would just be unacceptable. Black*Star wrapped an arm around Tsubaki's waist and she still blushed lightly. She was the soft spoken and kind hearted soul. She was the perfect match for the super exuberant Black*Star.

"So did you guys hear, Soul is getting a new Meister!" Black*Star pumped his fist in the air to prove his point of excitement for his best friend.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that detail," Kid replied. "It would seem the chosen Meister is Spirit's own daughter."

"What, no way!" Liz said turning her attention to Kid. "Maka? Oh boy, this is not going to be pretty…"

"For real, Maka? Wow, I remember when I first met Maka…she was Maka Chopping her dad for looking at the visiting professor," Black*Star chuckled. "Soul is going to have a handful…"

"Well, I find it funny that the two never have met before…we all know the two of them but I never once thought about introducing them," Liz put a finger to her lip. "Then again, Miss Kami tried to keep Maka out of the Academy business because of that nasty divorce that was public knowledge."

Tsubaki nodded, "Maka really is a nice girl, I'm sure they will get along just fine."

"I don't know," Liz put her elbow on the table and pointed at Tsubaki. "Don't they have to try to match Soul Wave Lengths before the two of them can be official partners?"

Kid shook his head, "Not necessarily, you see Maka is a daughter of a Meister and Weapon…she also has been under the guidance of Professor Stein and her father. She was able to wield her father despite her personal distaste for the man. She is very perceptive and her soul perception is one of the best I've ever seen."

"Even so their personalities are gonna clash," Black*Star spoke with a mouth full and Kid openly expressed his distaste for the action. "I mean come on, no one is a bigger star than me but Soul is a pretty cool guy…"

Patty then laughed, "I think everyone is worrying too much, if it works it does and if it doesn't…well just imagine me blowing up a target…"

"I don't think we want to imagine you blowing up a target Patty," Liz laughed. "Last time you were at the shooting range you almost blew up the shooting range because you were laughing so hard."

"Don't remind me," Kid groaned. "The symmetry of Patty's shooting or the lack there of was frightening…"

"Shut up, you should be happy that you are getting laid by my sister," Patty went back to eating her lunch as the two paled.

"Whoa, whoa…when did you two hook up," Black*Star immediately interested. "I didn't think mister symmetrical had it in him to get down and dirty with a girl considering there isn't any real symmetry to nice dirty and hot sex…"

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki blushed and covered his mouth. Black*Star had bragged the first night him and Tsubaki and crossed that line of friendship into a relationship to the whole Academy. Announcing what star he was and stepped into manhood. Tsubaki couldn't do anything but answer questions that were being directed at her and of course the constant teasing from Liz and Patty.

"At least we didn't announce it for the whole world to hear," Liz spatted back.

"I barely get here and you guys are already arguing," Soul said as he sat down at the table. He was still in his suit and high fived his best friend. "So what's up?"

"You," Black*Star snickered. "We heard you're getting a new Meister…"

"What about it," Soul arched his eyebrow. "I just hope she's not another one of those fan girls…"

"Well, you have to admit you grew up to be a nice looking guy…especially since you are over six feet tall does add to the hotness factor," Liz pointed out and looked her nails. "Besides, Maka isn't the type a girl to swoon over a guy."

"You know her," Soul asked curious to get information but he didn't want to seem too interested…that would be uncool.

"We all do," Black*Star announced. "I've known her since we were about six. She used to come visit all the time with her dad and mom, that's when they were still married."

"Tell me who don't you know Black*Star, you've been at the DWMA all of your life," Soul took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I met her shortly after Black*Star and I had become partners," Tsubaki added in. "I met her in the library and we started talking. She's really a very smart girl…but then again she reads a lot, probably where she gets all of her information from."

"So the stories of her being a bookworm are true then…"

"Oh she loves to shop though," Liz added in. "She's a great shopping partner even though she won't wear anything I suggest for her to wear…"

"Maybe that's a good thing considering the revealing outfits you like to wear. You can't just save them for your alone time with Kid," Soul asked and Black*Star deadpanned.

"What you knew?" Black*Star asked trying to act betrayed.

"Yeah, so?"

"How could you! I'm your best friend…"

"You're also a blabber mouth," Soul responded. "Besides, I didn't find out by word of mouth…they were doing it in a lecture hall."

"You…you walked in on them…"

Soul glared at Black*Star, "I didn't watch if you that's what you mean. I ran the other way…"

"It's not as bad as walking in on Professor Stein and Miss Marie," Patty commented and laughed.

Liz groaned, "Don't remind me. It amazes me that they don't have more kids with the way they go at it."

"Miss Marie is a nice lady, I never understood how they could end up paired up…Professor Stein is a little asymmetrical with that screw in his head and Miss Marie is a vision of symmetry…" Kid's eyes lit up at the mention of how symmetrical Marie dressed.

Marie Mjolnir, Demon Hammer, Death Scythe, was assigned to be Professor Stein's weapon after Spirit was assigned to be Kami's for a short amount of time in the Academy. She had also become an instructor to the DWMA after an incident with a Witch that infiltrated the Academy. Stein went a little mad and they called Marie in from her Oceania assignment to help Stein come to terms with it. However, when they thought it would just be her presence that would help the Professor it turned out to be something more. They had been caught having sex on one of the teacher podiums one day after school but no one dared to speak a word of it in fear of being dissected by the good professor.

"Did you forget about her eye patch," Patty asked and Kid's face fell. "Oopsies!"

"Patty," Liz sighed as she tried to comfort Kid.

"I wonder where that witch Medusa has been hiding," Black*Star grumbled. "I still can't believe she killed her own children for experiments and then acted like a school nurse while she was here."

"Don't worry about it, she'll show her ugly head when she's ready," Soul said calmly. "Besides, what else can you tell me about Maka…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka Albarn stood in the music room; she had came a little earlier than she was told to show. She stood before a grand piano and smiled. She lifted the cover over the black and white ivory keys. Her mother had put her in piano lessons when she was younger but she never could get the hang of it. She was able to get out of the lessons were a love for classical music but also her mother noticed Maka liked to sing more. She had taken a few singing lessons as a teenager, but that was about it. She wasn't a huge fan of a lot of different styles out in the world but she did enjoy some things concerning music. She loved reading about the classics of music, she sat down on the piano bench and began playing an easy piece.

Maka Albarn was a fairly lean and tall woman, she wasn't too tall though. She was more the average height she would guess. She had a shapely figure not too curvy but she was not a straight twig either. She had long lean legs thanks to all of her training she had received and plus she was a runner. Her breasts were always something she wasn't too happy with but she had cleavage but she wasn't as busty as some of the sultry women her father chased after. She was wearing a pencil skirt that clung to her hips but loosened around her thighs and stopped just a little above her knees. She wore a three quarter length red button up shirt with a black vest over it and a black neck tie. She had to admit she had grown to like Neck ties for some odd reason, probably from seeing her father wearing one all the time. Her blonde hair was hanging over her left shoulder in a loose pony tail. When her hair was not confined in a hair band it reached mid back and her bangs she had them clipped to the side so they wouldn't get in her eyes. She looked like any respectable young woman, that's the way her mother raised her to be.

"Minuet no. 3 by Bach," a baritone voice startled Maka. She turned to meet deep crimson eyes and taken in by them. She looked the man over; he was tall and well dressed. If someone were to walk in, they would think they were a matching pair with their color coordination. He had his hands in his pockets and his white hair was spiked up and a little messy, Maka would dare say he looked down right sexy. "Although it was the simple version that you just played."

Maka giggled nervously, "My mother put me in piano lessons when I was younger, but I never got really far…that was one of my favorites…"

The man just smirked at her and her deep green eyes were captivated by him. But Maka knew better, she had seen her father and how he acted, she had told herself she wouldn't allow herself to be caught up in that world of LOVE…especially when it turn out like it did for her parents. "Do you play?"

"I haven't in a while…" The man shrugged and Maka stood up. She made a motion with her hands for him to sit down where she was just at. He took the cue and pulled his hands from his pockets as he walked over to the piano. She didn't know at that moment that this was Soul Eater Evans, the man that was meant to be her weapon partner. She had heard about how several of the girls wanted to date him or be his partner since he was oh so cool but he was known to be a heartbreaker. Maka didn't know that he never really dated anyone and he was called the heartbreak because he never accepted any offers not because he was a player. She would have to find that about him later but due to what she did know she thought of him as a heartless bastard.

"Any requests," the baritone voiced asked her and Maka blushed. He had to admit he found this woman attractive. She wasn't dressed like any of the fan girls that chased him around. She wasn't as busty as Tsubaki or Patty but she did have a nice bust line. The heels on her feet just made her long lean legs look longer and very sexy. He could tell she was a runner and the way her hair was gave her a mature look but he could see by her face, she wasn't that up there in age quite yet. She shook her head and he shrugged. "Well, this is the kind of a man I am…" He began playing and Maka thought it was kind of dark and mysterious. She found herself attracted to the music and listened carefully.

When he was done playing he turned to see Maka smiling down at him, "You play really well. Didn't look like you haven't played in a while…seems you are still quite in good practice."

Soul chuckled, "I guess I will take that as a compliment…"

"Oh, good, good…you two have met!" Soul and Maka both looked to see Lord Death walking into the room. "Soul Eater Evans…meet Maka Albarn, you two will be partners from this day forth…"

Maka blinked and looked over at the man at the piano, "You're….you're…the Heartbreaking creep of the academy?"

"Excuse me," Soul arched his eyebrow and stood up. "You're the bookworm that doesn't know how to get sunlight…"

"Why you creep," Maka clenched her fists at her side. _To think for a second I was attracted to this…UGH! Get it together Maka…remember this is a favor Lord Death is asking of you…he wants you to make this guy into a Death Scythe so he can use him later…breathe…take in deep breathes!_

"Now, now you two…you don't need to be so feisty," Lord Death waved his large hands as the two were staring at each other as if they were shooting daggers at the other. _How funny they are wearing they same color scheme. This will be an interesting paring indeed. _"Well, follow me you two…we are going to meet with up Stein and Marie…"

"Do I have to?" / "NO WAY!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It went that well huh," Black*Star asked as Soul sunk himself into the couch. He had changed from his suit into a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue shirt. He growled and Black*Star sighed. "Well, you said for a second you thought she was hot…"

"Don't remind me," Soul grumbled. "The fact that Lord Death wants her to move into my spare bedroom so she and I can practice matching Wave Lengths is pissing me off."

"Well, it's not unusual for Meisters and Weapons to live under the same roof even if they are the opposite sex," Black*Star pointed out but saw his best friend just grumbling. "Look, Maka is like my little sister and she's not all that bad after you get to know her, so just give it time and you guys will be friends at the very least…"

Soul glared at his best friend, "At today's training all she could do was bark orders and blame everything that didn't go right on me. I swear she was a guy I would've punched her in the face but it wouldn't be cool for a guy like me show his distaste like that to a woman."

Black*Star laughed, "Look, I'm telling you she isn't that bad. You have to understand the fact that you're a guy probably is a big part on why she doesn't like you…I met her when her parents were still kind of a good terms and Kid met her after the divorce but because he is Lord Death's son…well…she kinda had to respect him."

"Since when are you so insightful," Soul asked sarcastically. "She's moving in tomorrow after her packs up her things tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I heard it from Miss Kami," Black*Star laughed. "I think it will be good for you to have you know a lady around the house!"

Soul threw a can at Black*Star after he wiggled his eyebrows at him, "I'm not some damn horn dog like you and Kid. I still can't believe that crazed OCD maniac was able to get laid…."

Black*Star was laughing hysterically, "Dude…you so need to get laid…and I mean not drunk accidental sex either…"

"Don't bring that up please…"

"Why not? You're the idiot that drank too much," Black*Star laughed even more. "Oh, well maybe Maka will straighten you up…she's a good kid, trust me! She will never match me in being such a great STAR but…she isn't that bad. Trust me, she and I use to fight all the time about certain things but we're friends to this day!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Soul waved off his friend and closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't see why Lord Death wants me to be a Death Scythe all of the sudden again. I mean, he isn't pushing you or Kid to make Tsubaki or the Thompson sisters…so why me?"

"Ummm, Lord Death uses Scythes…and lets face it…Spirit is at his prime and lately he's been slacking. Maybe a little friendly competition wouldn't hurt, besides you're old enough now to take Spirit's place."

"Yay…" Soul rolled his eyes and Black*Star saw his friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"You're just upset because you were checking Maka out before you knew it was her and not all the rumors about her are true." Black*Star patted him on the shoulder, "Trust me Soul, she isn't that bad!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Calm down, he isn't that bad…" Liz told the pacing Maka. Maka was in her place trying to pack up her things because Lord Death had ordered her to move in with Soul. Soul apparently had a spacious loft with an extra bedroom. Maka had moved into a simple one bedroom loft after her mother began traveling a few months ago. "Maka, listen…Soul's been through a lot and he's not the type of girl to hit it and then leave. I don't think Soul has ever been in a real relationship to have break someone's heart…"

Maka glared at her friend and then Liz looked at Tsubaki letting her know it was her turn to try, "Maka… Soul is a nice guy, he really is. He isn't anything like Kid or Black*Star…He isn't as loud as Black*Star or as OCD as Kid…"

"Just let her pace Tsubaki," Lis placed a hand on the demon weapon's shoulder and Tsubaki nodded. "Look, why don't we have a girl's night? I can get Patty over here in no time! And we can have one last fun here in your place before we help you move into Soul's?"

Maka shook her head, "No it's fine…I mean ugh! I mean, doesn't he come from a wealthy family and isn't he some kind of spoiled rich brat?"

Liz laughed and Tsubaki giggled. Liz looked at her younger friend, "He came here to escape that life. Sure his parents still try to help him out but Soul is happy here living the life as a weapon and helping out at the Academy. If he wanted to be a spoiled rich kid he would've stayed right where he was at."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, "I'm telling you, Soul isn't that bad. I'm sure the rumors have been exaggerated over the years but he really isn't a bad guy. He's actually one the most loyal people you will ever meet."

"Tsubaki is right, even if Kid and Black*Star get on his nerves…he is the first one to back those idiots up. I can call Kid an idiot since he is my boyfriend after all…and we all know Black*Star isn't the brightest when it comes to common sense…no offense Tsubaki…"

"None taken," Tsubaki smiled at the blue eye girl. "Maka, you should really calm down…I mean it won't be so bad…Soul really does have manners and he isn't really that bad as you think he is."

"You didn't see him at training, acting all high and mighty and…ugh…so damn arrogant!" Maka screamed into a pillow as Tsubaki and Liz sighed. "Why do men like him exist? I mean do all men want to torture me? I mean look at my father…he's a complete and utter moron!"

"Should we stop her ranting," Liz asked Tsubaki who just sighed. "I guess not, she'll see he's just fine…it might take a while though…her dad really screwed her up in trusting men."

"Agreed."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See you Next Chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

**The-Cool-GIRL: **Why thank you :D I'm glad you like!

**Auusiebarbie**: Wow, thanks! I hope this was soon enough, . hehehe. Haha, I try to review my stories as much as I can before I post. But I'm sure there are things I miss here and there. Hope this updated didn't keep you waiting for too long!

**Time Changes What You See**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Soul Eater and their characters.

AU story Soul and Maka don't really like each other :D but they know about each other due to the gossip chain in the DWMA. Maka does have some music knowledge but she's a classical lover and doesn't see too much beyond yet giving her still that naïve idea of jazz like the Manga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Two

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how did it go yesterday," Spirit asked Stein who was casually looking over some books in his office. Stein looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. "She's my daughter Stein…"

"Your point is?"

"Damn it, just because you're screwing Marie and have a great family life doesn't mean you can't tell me how my daughter did on her first day with a new weapon!" Spirit was in Stein's face and Stein just pushed him off like he was a bug. "Ow, ow…why are you so mean to me?"

"You haven't changed," Stein muttered as he flipped through his book. "To answer your question, they have a lot of work ahead of them."

Spirit sighed, "I was afraid of that…"

"You know you're partly to blame…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"You're too loud," Stein said in his usual monotone voice as he scurried away on his chair. "It will take some time but they both show great promise." Stein stopped backing away once he felt hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head back to see a smiling Marie. "You available for today's training?"

"Of course," Marie said warmly. "As long as we can try that new thing tonight, I'm more than happy…"

Stein smirked, "You vixen, Marie."

Marie winked with her uncovered eye, she kissed Stein's cheek as Spirit made gagging noises. Marie let out a large sigh and kissed Stein one more time to leave the two men to their male bonding. Stein however had other plans and grabbed Marie's wrist then pulled her onto his lap. Stein quickly sped away on his chair with Spirit chasing after them. Marie was laughing as Spirit was yelling out curses at them, "You shouldn't really tease him too much…"

"He deserves it," Stein said simply. Marie wrapped her arms around his shoulders as students quickly moved out of the way clearing the hallways for the speeding professor. This was nothing new to them as they saw Spirit chasing after them. Marie was laughing so carefree and Stein enjoyed that from her.

After Medusa was found out by him she had tried to corrupt him by stirring his inner madness but the students were able to fend her off along with Lord Death. She had failed in her attempt to revive the sleeping Kishin under the Academy and Lord Death had called a meeting of the eight Death Scythes. That's when he saw Marie again…she was meant to be his weapon partner to help keep his new madness from getting out of control. The two ended up being more than just partners…he had to admit he was pleased with the outcome. She had said she was going to retire after becoming a Death Scythe but was assigned else where, to the Oceania area to be exact. She then was assigned to him and he wasn't letting her go anywhere. After their first intimate night together he had felt his madness slowly regressing and had become addicted to having her sleep next to him. He had been flooded with her in his mind all day and became a new kind of madness and obsession. He was able to find a balance eventually and married the husband seeking woman. Since their time together have had three children and blissfully happy.

Marie however was still worried about Medusa, she knew the witch still had eyes on Stein but as long as she could breathe and fight…she wouldn't let Stein fall into her hands. The moments they shared like this were quite often and freeing from worry. A new Death Scythe had taken over her duties in Oceania after they were married. Lord Death was quite pleased with the turn out, he admitted he didn't see Stein as the marrying type but was glad he was choosing to do so with Marie. Marie had taken his last name but they still referred to her by her Maiden name from time to time. It did not bother her one bit, she loved her husband and even though Stein still struggles with the concept of love even after all these years she knew he knows on a certain level what Love is to him.

They had turned a corner and those students quickly cleared the path and smiled, they were the envy of every young couple at the Academy. Though the student body still did not completely understand how the pairing worked beyond weapon and Meister, they were envious of their apparent happiness. They also watched and laughed as Spirit was chasing after them while yelling at the couple. It was not out of the ordinary as they all continued about their business. Spirit was huffing and puffing once they reached the lecture hall that Marie taught in. Marie had given Stein a chaste kiss and entered to begin her class. Stein just smiled as she disappeared from his sight. Spirit shook his head, "And I was the hopeless one?"

"You still are," Stein simply smirked. "Unlike you, I've enjoyed the company of the same woman over the years and have three children to show for it."

"Now you're just rubbing it in," Spirit stood up straight and looked at his friend. "I do admit I envy you a little bit. I can only hope Maka will find a way to forgive me and find her own happiness."

"She will someday but it will take a force of nature to move that stubborn view of hers," Stein said and wheeled down the hallway. "She is a lot like Kami was at her age. She has the potential of passing her mother on many levels not only in skills but personal matters."

"I'm aware of that," Spirit said placing his hands in his pockets. "Lord Death made it clear why he wanted Maka to be in charge of making Soul into a Death Scythe…saying she is probably the only one that could do it now. We have a lot of young prospects in the Academy but Soul…he's already graduated and the younger students will just fall all over him."

Stein chuckled, "He's not a bad recruiter for the Academy. He had found a lot of potential candidates for the DWMA."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn woman, how many boxes of books do you have," Soul complained as he placed the last heavy box in the spare room that would now be Maka's bedroom. Fortunate enough for him he had a spare bed in the spare room. He had an empty book shelf he was letting her use but now he was wondering if it could hold all of her books thanks to the mountain of boxed he brought in. She just glared at him as she began unpacking. He had helped move the heavier furniture around the room she had brought with her but Soul's loft looked like a typical bachelor pad. She sighed; she would at least make her room look like her own. "Don't take too long, we have to meet Professor Stein and Miss Marie later today."

"Yeah, yeah..." Maka waved it off as she was putting her things away. Soul sighed, they had just met yesterday and we're already at each other's throats again. Soul went back to the kitchen to make something to eat. He was starving and wanted some food in his growling stomach. Maka had to admit he might have complained a lot but he was waiting for her at the bottom of the loft to help bring her stuff up. She smiled a little bit, maybe they could at least be civil…she would have to try at some point since this assignment had no room for failure. Maka sighed as she tried to at least unpack her clothes, she didn't want to be without clothes for their training.

"Ah, damn it!" Maka heard Soul cursing at something. She quickly came out of the room to see him sucking on his finger and going through the freezer. She saw the plate on the ground and the microwave door opened. She could only guess he touched the hot plate before it had a chance to cool down. She sighed and walked over to the freezer. She grabbed the ice pack that apparently Soul was looking for. She grabbed it for him and handed it to him. He just looked at her confused as she left the kitchen to return to her new room. Soul still had his burnt finger in his mouth, looking like a small boy who touched something he shouldn't have. He finally placed the ice pack on his finger and walked over to her room.

He saw her rummaging through her boxes labeled 'clothes' and was laying out an outfit to wear. She had pulled out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. She turned her attention to the door to see Soul watching her, "You look like a creep standing there…"

"As if," Soul muttered and walked back to the kitchen.

Maka rolled her eyes and picked up the clothes she was planning to wear. She sighed, today was meant to be another soul wave length syncing day for the pair. Even after her protests to Professor Stein, he said they had great promise of getting their act together. She grumbled and took her clothes to the bathroom to change. Soul wasn't planning on changing his clothes even after helping Maka move her things up to his loft. He was wearing a pair of dark denim and a black shirt. She hated to admit it but the shirt gave her a nice idea of what he would look like shirtless. It clung to his body and shoved off the well defined muscles that probably hid underneath the fabric. She shook her head and quickly went into the bathroom. She sighed and took notice of the spacious bathroom. It had a standing shower stall, spacious bath tub, and her mouth just dropped. It was a very nice bathroom, granted his whole loft was a nice spacious area. She slapped her self quickly and began changing.

"Don't take too long, we need to get going soon!"

Maka groaned again as she quickly changed. _There he goes again barking orders! Ugh, Men are such pigs! _Maka then opened the door to reveal her new outfit she was planning to wear. Soul took the clothes out of her hand that she had changed out of and placed them in a hamper that was by the bathroom door. Maka didn't realize there was one in there with her and blushed. She didn't even realize he was standing so close until he grabbed her wrist to yank her out. She made a noise to show her disapproval of this action but he didn't care. He then grabbed his keys and grabbed another key that was now in her face.

"This is your key to the place," Soul said and Maka nodded. He placed it in her hand and Maka grabbed her purse that was sitting on the counter. She placed it in her purse, "You don't have a key ring?"

"Well, I did but it belonged to the other apartment complex I lived in," Maka heard Soul sigh. He had another key chain that he gave her. She nodded and placed the key he just given her on that key ring. She placed the key back in her purse as they both walked out of his loft. Maka just followed him since she didn't know her way completely around the building. He took her down a flight of stairs that led them to the garage. She then noticed a nice motorcycle they were walking towards. He pulled out his keys and placed a key into the ignition. She heard him start it up and watch him mount his bike.

"You coming or not? You didn't think we were going to walk were you," Soul asked and Maka shook her head. It would be the first time she ever rode on a motorcycle but she wouldn't admit that to him. She felt nervous and blame the idiot of a man making her feel this way. She silently prayed he would stay where he was at. She slowly climbed the vehicle and wrapped her arms around his waist. He just smirked but she couldn't see it. He kicked the kick stand up so that bike was no longer resting on it and leaning. He balanced the bike and drove them out of the parking garage.

Maka clung onto him tighter feeling the rush of the wind in her face. She didn't know what to make of it, and was upset now she didn't tie her hair up. Soul just grinned and decided he would do a few biking tricks. Maka let out a yelp when he did a wheelie and clung to him even tighter while pressing her body up against his. _Bad idea, Soul…now she's pressing up against you like that…damn it…_Soul groaned he wasn't expecting that. He didn't mind the sensation of her body being pressed on his back; her breasts were fully pressed into his back letting him get an idea of her size. He mentally cursed himself, _This is idiotic Spirit's daughter…you do not see her in that way! It would totally ruin your image with seeing her that way…get it together idiot! Oh man, if Black*Star was watching this he would have a field day!_

Once they had arrived at the DWMA, Soul dismounted first and saw Maka looking at him confused. She probably didn't think they would've arrived so quickly. He offered his hand out to her and she took it. Her hand was soft to the touch and Soul felt slightly bothered once she let go after she landed on both of her feet. He placed his hands into his pockets as they walked up the stairs to the Academy doors. Maka placed her hands behind her back as they walked side by side not knowing they were being watched by Stein, Marie, Spirit, and Death from the Death Room.

"It would seem, they are getting along a little better today," Stein lit his cigarette. "It should make today's session easier to deal with."

"He better keep those dirty hands off my MAKA!" Spirit said and received a Reaper Chop to the head. "Ow, ow…ow!"

"Still, it will take them a while to get their wave lengths in sync," Marie said softly. "Considering Maka's family history she won't budge easily unless she is willing to trust Soul as a man."

"Agreed," Death nodded. "As far as Soul is concerned, if Maka were to trust him as a man and as her partner, he will give in easily to the sync."

"So are you saying this is all my Maka's fault?"

Stein looked over at his red headed friend, "No we're saying it's your fault Maka is this way."

"Wh…what?" Spirit sat down in a hunched over position crying. "My Maka…my little girl…my precious baby girl…Maka…..MAAAAKAAAA!" Stein sighed and looked back in the mirror to watch Soul open the door for Maka. She looked at him confused but walked in the door first.

"Soul might complain a lot, but he's quite the gentleman even though he has a dislike for Maka at the moment," Stein said plainly.

Marie giggled, "Well, do you plan on using those candles for today's session? I mean do you think it's a good idea considering…"

Stein smirked, "I'm sure you can behave yourself until we are home, Marie."

"Party pooper," Marie pouted as Stein chuckled. Death sighed, after they had been openly a couple he couldn't believe how perverted his blonde death scythe had become. He just blamed it on Stein and his madness. Then again, he found it odd that the two didn't have more than three children as they were known to mate like bunnies. Death cleared his throat to bring the couple back to reality and away from their imaginary bedroom.

"Well, I suggest you two get started then, we don't want to keep the young pair waiting," Death shooed them out. The couple left with Stein's arm around Marie's shoulders and hers around his waist. Spirit sighed and he also left the room. Kid came into the room with Liz and Patti. "Well, well…my own son comes to visit his father, what do I owe this occasion to?"

"You act like I don't see you on a regular basis father," Kid smirked. "I just wanted to tell you I've succeeded in making the Thompson sisters into Death Scythes…"

"Oh good news indeed, let me see your new forms…" Death said very brightly. The two women quickly transformed and Death smiled. He was proud of his son as the women showed off their new forms to him in their pistol forms. "I'm very proud of you Kid, I know that some day you will be ready to take over."

"There is another reason I am here father," Kid said as both women changed back to their human forms. He grabbed Liz's hand and walked up to his father. Patty was grinning like a fool and smiled. "I want your permission for Liz and I to wed."

"Oh, what brought this on!"

"I am very well aware that Liz is a mortal and I am a reaper, however…" Kid pulled Liz closer to him so his hand was wrapped around her shoulder, "I cannot imagine an existence without her by my side, Patty has given her blessing…I am now seeking yours."

Death smiled at least behind his mask he was, "I see. I am very proud of you son, but let me tell you when you and Liz are married, her life span will match that of your own…"

"Huh?" Liz was shocked.

"YAHOO!" Patty was happy and began dancing around the Death Room.

"What do you mean," Kid asked astonished.

Death patted his son on the head, "If you truly love someone and marry them, your life span will be shared…of course you two don't need to be told about consummating the marriage since you have had plenty of practice." The two adults blushed at the comment and Patty snickered, "However, it is a momentous occasion that a reaper marries someone of their choice for love, the bond is formed between a reaper and their wife that is unbreakable. The powers that be would not be so cruel to let you have only a short time with your bride."

Liz smiled as Kid pulled her closer, "Thank you, father."

"Just tell me when you wish the ceremony to be, and I'll make sure to have everything arranged," Death was sincerely happy for his son. He knew about his son finding the sisters off the streets of Brooklyn but he knew the girls were good people. They just had a hard life and Kid offered them more than just a life of luxury but that of safety along with friendship. He was happy to see his son's OCD tendency decrease over the years thanks to the two women but most of all he was thankful that he found love. "Well then, would you like to watch Soul and Maka's training?"

"OH HELL YEAH!" Patty cheered and sat in front of the large mirror.

Kid and Liz followed suit and sat in their normal symmetrical pattern. Death stood behind them as the mirror did a ripple affect and showed them Stein, Marie, Maka, and Soul in a candle lit room. They all knew what kind of candles they were as Maka and Soul sat facing each other.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now today's exercise is based on getting to know each other via your soul wave lengths," Stein informed them as Marie was lighting more candles around the room. "If things go well you should be able to be a true Meister and Weapon pair. Fail and I guess I could just dissect the both of you…"

"FRANKEN!"

Stein cringed as Soul and Maka inwardly laugh. Marie had Stein whipped and it was a fun sight to see. Stein cleared his throat as Marie stood next to him, "When you are linked with someone you will be able to hear them without speaking and even see memories of that person. This is also a trust exercise because you will be bearing everything to the other person…"

Maka and Soul grumbled, neither one of them had to do an exercise of this nature before and wanted to ask why they had to do it but neither of them spoke up. They were kneeling on the ground facing each other. Maka sighed and closed her eyes. Soul watched her for a moment and sighed after he closed his eyes. Stein watched in great anticipation and Marie just smiled. Stein could see their souls were resonating and all they needed to do was link up. He watched as Soul was open to trying but Maka was holding back which caused the older man to sigh.

"Maka, you need to loosen up," Stein instructed and Maka nodded showing she heard him. _Spirit you did a number on your daughter, her lack of trust in men is unnerving. The only reason she trusted me was because of Marie. Being a happily married man unlike her father and faithful for that matter earned her trust. _Stein wanted to light up a cigarette but Marie wouldn't approve of smoking in a closed place. He saw their souls linking but felt the tension on Maka's end.

"I'm not your father…" Maka was broken out of her concentration and looked right into crimson eyes. He stood up and walked over to her and kneeled again so their knees were touching. "I felt the reason why you don't trust me…for that moment we were connected…I'm not your father…" Maka looked at him confused, "I've known your father for a while and I'm well aware of his habits…and I can assure you, I'm not like him."

Maka looked at him clearly confused and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She placed a hand over her heart, "You're not such a heartbreaker then, huh?"

Soul chuckled, "Like I said I'm not your father and you shouldn't believe everything you hear. It's not good for you…"

Maka giggled and Stein arched his brow. He wasn't expecting them to connect so easily and the more the two talked the more they resonated with each other. It wasn't perfect harmony but they had moved much further than expected. He smirked as Marie placed her head on his shoulder, _I guess Soul found a way for Maka to open up and now they are resonating at a very nice rate. Probably in the next few days they will be able to be a real Meister and Weapon pair. He was able to get her to trust him at least on the surface level it will take time before she trusts him completely but this is a start. I can't complain, I'm sure Lord Death is watching this…he is probably jumping for joy. _"Alright you two…" The pair looked up at him, "That's enough for today. I would like you to further this communication between the two of you by finding some common activities you can do together."

"Like what professor," Maka asked as Soul helped her up to her feet. She nodded her thanks, _I'm surprised at how much a real gentleman he is…so unlike Papa…ugh…what did Mama see in him anyway…_

"That's for you two to decide," Stein said simply. "Try to find some common ground between the two of you, similar interests…from what I hear from Lord Death you guys met in the music room…so why not start there?"

Soul looked at Stein as if he was crazy, "I guess it's a start. Or we could just talk about it in the comfort of the loft…"

"Suit yourself, the more things you can openly talk about so that a trust is there between you two," Stein smiled. "The bond can grow and you will resonate probably better than any other partnership here in the Academy right now."

Marie nodded, "A good friendship is a good foundation for a Meister and Weapon, keep that in mind. What you accomplished today is just the start of what could be…remember, the ultimate goal of this partnership is for Soul to finally become a Death Scythe and join the ranks of other Death Scythes."

"Roger that," Soul nodded and looked over at Maka. "I don't know if you're hungry but I know I am."

"Now that you mention it," Maka pondered for a moment.

"Let's go, I know a really nice burger joint," Soul said walking out the door and Maka scurrying after him.

"So what do you think," Marie asked her husband once the pair was gone. "Do you think they can do it?"

"Only time will tell, she does have the natural talent that Kami did but I think Soul will have to do a lot of the initial leading," Stein said plainly. "It's almost like a dance, the male typically leads the female in a dance and it seems like it will similar in this partnership. Maka has some trust issues and Soul after a brief linking could sense Maka's resistance due to her Father."

"Yes, I noticed that too," Marie nodded and leaned even more into Stein's warmth. Stein wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "In our case, I was leading…"

Stein chuckled, "You only initiated my dear, I am the lead in our relationship…" Marie pouted and only added to her husband's amusement, "Please tell me dear wife, have you once ever complained about my leading?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh I wish it was warmer, I would love to go swimming," Maka complained as they got into the Loft. Soul locked the door behind them as they walked. She quickly took off her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack.

"Did you want some help unpacking," Soul asked and Maka turned to him surprised. "The professor did suggest doing some things together and you did bring a lot of boxes with you."

Maka smiled, "Sure, I would like that."

Maka and Soul walked into her new bedroom. They each began working on a box; Maka began on her clothes and putting them away in the closet. Soul was going through her books and placing them on the bookshelf and put them in the order Maka requested them to be in. She wasn't OCD like Kid but she liked a certain order. Soul found himself not minding one bit as he helped his new housemate with unpacking. They talked about some of their favorite childhood memories, to favorite hobbies, and some of their current drama. Soul gave her a peace of mind when he told her how the rumor of him being a heartbreaker came around and Maka told him why she was solely considered a bookworm.

"It was this one guy, he asked me out on a date…he was a total creepy looking guy," Maka laughed a little bit. "I told him the book was way more interesting than him and next thing I knew he was telling his friends that I was a lifeless bookworm. Don't get me wrong, I love to read…probably one of the good traits I got from my father…"

"So he's not a totally jack ass," Soul commented and earned a giggle from Maka. He smirked, "I admit Spirit rubs me the wrong way a lot of the time but he is a powerful Death Scythe, Lord Death's personal weapon…so he had to have done something right."

Maka nodded, "Mama used to tell me stories on how hard it was to get Papa in gear for missions and yet she managed. She still holds the record on making a Death Scythe in the shortest amount of time."

"Yeah, Spirit told me about that a bunch of times. Drove me insane the way that man rubbed it in my face," Soul grumbled and Maka smiled at him as they put clean sheets on her bed. "So, you're not half bad after all…"

"Gee thanks," Maka rolled her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself…but…"

Soul sat on the bed after they put a blanket on it, "Look, I know it's gotta be hard for you…knowing that I'm a guy and all, hell for being a demon scythe just like your father once was…but I'm not your old man. I'm far from it…I always told myself if I ever found the right girl…I make her mine and never let her go. I see the way Professor Stein is with Miss Marie and how the moment she walks in the room the good 'ole doc forgets the rest of the world."

"Yeah," Maka sat down next to him and smiled. "If I were to think of an ideal relationship I would like to have, it would be theirs. Something about them works," Maka paused for a moment. "Professor Stein probably was the first man I trusted after seeing how he was with Miss Marie. Then again, I've seen so many men like my father…it makes it so hard to trust men in general even as friends…I know it sounds silly…"

"Hey, if my old man would ditch me for some chick he saw on the streets I would be hella pissed," Soul chuckled and Maka looked up at him with a bright smile. "I am not saying you have to trust me right away but know I'm not your old man, I'm far from it. I'm not as crazy as Professor Stein either…I really don't know how a guy like him landed Miss Marie…"

Maka laughed, "My mama use to say that all the time too. If it works, then why try to fix it…it's obviously working."

"Well, tomorrow is another training day with Stein, you should rest up. I know we didn't get to everything but we can finish unpacking tomorrow," Soul told her and smiled at her. Maka didn't know why but she knew she could trust him. Maybe her friends were right, there was something different about Soul. She felt as if she didn't have to be on guard and could actually be herself. Maka nodded in response to Soul's suggestion.

"The hallway bathroom is yours, I have one connected to my room since it's the master bedroom," Soul told her and Maka looked at him shocked. "What? Didn't think you would have that bathroom all to yourself?" Soul chuckled, "I'll give you a full tour tomorrow…get some rest."

Maka just nodded as Soul stood up to walk out of the room. She then let herself fall back onto the bed and hugged the pillow to her body. She was confused, she definitely didn't like men as a general populous however she did have quite a few close male friends. Black*Star had known her since she was five and Kid she met in her early teens. They had female partners that were also her friends. There was also Lord Death but then again he was more like an animated cartoon character than a guy and Professor Stein. Professor Stein had been her teacher along with Miss Marie, but what made her trust Stein so easily was like she said before being a committed man to Miss Marie. They had three children and they all would talk about how irritating to have loving parents were. She envied the three Stein children; they had the parents she always had wanted.

She let a few tears fall from her eyes, her mother was probably already on a plane to go traveling around the world. She was probably ready to start her life over and see if she could find love again. Her father was still trying desperately to have a more solid relationship with her and this made Maka groan. She loved her father, she really did but she still was upset with him due to his flirtatious ways. It was what caused such a big rift between the three of them. She sighed and sat up. She decided she was not going to let it bother her anymore; she had to focus on making Soul into a Death Scythe as requested.

_I've got a long journey ahead of me…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See you next chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Aussiebarbie: **Thanks you're very kind. Haha, I've always thought Stein and Marie would be cute together. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Time Changes What You See**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Soul Eater and their characters. Watched an AMV with "My First Kiss" and I thought why the hell not! So I don't know the song either :D

AU story Soul and Maka don't really like each other :D but they know about each other due to the gossip chain in the DWMA. Maka does have some music knowledge but she's a classical lover and doesn't see too much beyond yet giving her still that naïve idea of jazz like the Manga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Maka, you're LEFT!" Maka turned her head to her left to see Professor Stein coming right at her with Marie in her hammer form. She quickly moved out of the way and blocked it with Soul in his scythe form. It had just been a week but the two of them were able to resonate with each other to the point where she could wield Soul with ease. This had just been their third sparing lesson and Maka hated to admit it but it was more difficult than she thought it would be. Also at the same time a lot easier than it was with her Father in his scythe form, her and Soul were able to communicate a lot better than she was with her Father…probably since she saw Soul as an actual trust worthy person…a trust worthy man. She hadn't expected her first opponent to have been Stein but it worked out fine. He went easy on them the first day but the second and today was a total different story. Lord Death had even taken time to come down and watch the sparring match personally. He had to admit he was quite impressed. It had just been a week and soon he will be able to send them out on missions if their soul resonance keeps improving at such a good rate.

Spirit watched as calm as Spirit could watch, "STEIN, TAKE IT EASY! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! MY BABY GIRL! Oh how could you do that to my daughter, Stein I'll never forgive you!"

"Papa, shut up!" Maka growled. "You're not helping…"

"Maka, he's coming from above…"

Maka got out of the way and attacked Stein who quickly blocked with Marie, "You have to do better than that. You have to remember that one of Marie's abilities is to enhance my own abilities….that is why she and I make a perfect pair!"

"Cocky bastard," Soul muttered and it wasn't missed by Maka.

Maka quickly lunged after the nutty professor who easily evaded her attack. Maka just growled. She had never been in such an intense sparring match during her three years of training with the professor. Since Soul had real combat experience they wanted to give Maka as close to an actual scenario as possible, no surprises. She grumbled as she leaped into the air to give Stein another assault. "Oh my, she has gotten much better since this pairing was assigned. I am quite please with the outcome. I just knew this would be perfect!"

Spirit looked over at Death, "What do you mean, Lord Death?"

"I had once considered pairing Maka up with another weapon but when I noticed Soul's lack of desire and fire he once had…Maka came to mind as his new Meister. Maka is talented and intelligent much like her mother indeed, however they both have something to offer to each other," Death said in great joy. "Soul is experienced in the ways of the world where as Maka has been slightly sheltered. If and when Maka is sent out on an assignment, Soul will be there to guide her. Maka offers Soul stability; she isn't like his other Meisters that were able to give up on Soul when he got into his moods of discouragement. She offers him a challenge as well, mostly due to her mistrust in men and dislike of a certain type of men. She is a puzzle he can't quite yet figure out or is able to solve over night. She also doesn't give up when given a challenge, encouraging him to push himself as well."

Spirit groaned, _Why does everyone keep mentioning Maka's distrust in men…it's as if they just want to rub it in my face…_He watched as Maka was fending off Stein pretty well, Stein was known for being the best Meister the academy had ever seen. Spirit was still considered the best Death Scythe the academy had ever seen and that was thanks to the second best Meister of the Academy, his ex-wife, Kami. He grumbled as he watched Maka take a blow to the shoulder but Stein would offer no apology since it was to be like an actual combat session with no mercy. Maka clutched her shoulder with her free hand and held onto Soul the best she could. She winced, she hadn't expected such a strong soul wave to hit her but she did ask for Stein not to hold back either.

Soul transformed into his human form and looked at her shoulder. Death took that as his cue, "Ok, that's enough for today. Soul, why don't you take Maka down to the nurse's office…I'm sure it's nothing major but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Right," Soul helped Maka stand to her feet. The pair walked out and Death was giddy. Spirit watched his daughter with false tears and then he was in Stein's face. Death sighed as Spirit rambled on how Stein could've gone easier on his daughter, how precious she was to him and Death allowed it to go on. Marie was giggling as she was now in her human form. Stein just lit a cigarette and let Spirit ramble on. Marie walked over to Death and had a smile on her face.

"What did you think Lord Death?"

"I'm very impressed that those two have been able to come this far, I think Maka wants to beat her mother's record," Death said brightly. "You will let me know when you think they are ready to go out on an actual mission?"

"Of course," Marie nodded. "It probably won't be for another month, their resonance is still a little rough but it's much better than their first meeting together. I have to give Soul a lot of credit in being able to get her to open up to him."

"Indeed, he has done an excellent job but Maka too has done a wonderful job in getting him remotivated to become a Death Scythe," Death waved his arms about. "I think finding the right Meister for Soul was really the problem."

"I agree, Soul seems much more confident than he has ever been however I still worry," Marie said softly. "Maka tends to wear her heart on her sleeve regardless of how she feels about the male population."

Death nodded, "Yes she does, but it's one of her better traits and it's a trait that Soul needs to help keep him balanced."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where we going," Maka asked as Soul told her to follow him. She was walking side by side and tilted her head to look up at the taller man. He just smirked back her and she hated that. She pouted and Soul laughed. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Stop you're whining, it's unbecoming of a woman your age," Soul commented and came his first MAKA CHOP. "Damn it woman, that hurt!"

"Then don't make comments about what's unbecoming," Maka growled at him. Soul glared at the blonde woman. She stuck out her tongue at him until she heard a voice in the distance.

"Yo, SOUL! MAKA!" The pair turned to see Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid all dressed in casual clothes. "Let's play some ball!" Black*Star threw a basketball at Soul. Soul quickly ran after the group and Maka watched him catch up to them. She had gotten to know how Soul became friends with the same people she was friends with. She ran after the group to quickly catch up not wanting to be left behind. They ran their way to the outside basketball court that was on Academy property. Maka smiled as she watched Soul's interaction with the group of friends. They were going to be uneven since there was seven of them. She decided she would be the one to sit out since she didn't know how to play the sport.

Maka made her way to sit down on the bench but didn't get a chance to make contact as Soul yanked her up to her feet, "Huh? Soul?"

"Did you honestly believe you were going to sit this game out," Soul grinned as he pulled her to the court. "We might be uneven, but it should work out fine."

"But…but…I don't know how to play…" Maka waved her arms frantically until she was in the middle of her friends.

"It's alright Maka, you can be on the team with me, Patty, and Kid…" Black*Star smiled his toothy smile. "Soul, Tsubaki and Liz will be on the opposing team."

"Uh, no way…I just did my nails!" Liz stuck out her tongue, "So Kid can have my spot on the team." Liz waved and sat down on the bench and Maka whined. Kid just nodded and switched teams, "GO KID! YOU CAN DO IT!" Kid chuckled at his fiancée's cheering from the bench. His friends hadn't noticed yet but he got her an engagement ring to wear on her left finger but another ring to wear on her right so she was somewhat symmetrical. Liz had whined a little bit saying that she just needed the one ring but Kid had insisted on a symmetrical appearance even if the ring was different in appearance but she was balanced as far as jewelry went on her fingers. Liz caved in and had both of them on, he knew the real reason she didn't want to play was because of her new rings. She didn't want to get them all tarnished up.

"Ok, so should we have wagers?" Black*Star grinned like a fool, "I mean the captains should have some kind of punishment if they lose…right!"

"Nah, not today…it's the first time we've got Maka playing," Soul pointed over to the sandy blonde woman. "After she gets the hang of it then we can make wagers."

Tsubaki whispered into Maka's ear, "See what did I tell you…" Maka blushed and Tsubaki got her answer, "I take it you believe what Liz and I told you a week ago. I've heard you guys made great progress…"

"Hey, no fraternizing with the our team Tsubaki..." Black*Star laughed and Tsubaki got back on her team. "So fair enough…Hey Liz, you keep an eye on the time…let us know when twelve minutes are up?"

"Sure thing," Liz nodded as she looked at her watch. "Whenever you guys are ready!"

"Let's do this!" Black*Star started dribbling the ball and Maka panicked.

"Is anyone going to tell me the rules?"

Everyone laughed but Patty just patted her on the back, "It's better to learn while playing."

"Eh? No way!" Before Maka could get a second thought the game had started. The ball was being passed around and she was confused. She caught the ball and was getting orders from both Patty and Black*Star which only confused her more. Soul came up and took the ball from her. "HEY!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Soul chuckled and Maka had her game face on now. She was a quick study after all, she observed enough to get a small idea. She would just have to wing it and she was not one to back down from a challenge. The game went on and Maka slowly got the hang of it. She stole the ball from Soul, "Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Maka said as she passed the ball to Patty who made a slam dunk. Soul smirked as Maka used his own words back at him. He chuckled as the game went on until Liz yelled, "TIME!"

"So who won," Soul asked the girl on the bench.

"Kid's team wins!" Liz shouted and kissed her fiancé on the cheek. Kid just smiled at her and that's when Tsubaki took notice…

"OH MY GOD!" Tsubaki ran over to Liz and grabbed her hand. Maka quickly went over when she saw which hand Tsubaki grabbed and Patty just laughed. She already knew what the two girls were now going to scream, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"This ring is beautiful!" Maka screamed in glee as Soul and Black*Star looked utterly lost. Kid just smirked as he made his way over to the other men.

"Oh who knew that Kid had absolute great taste," Tsubaki gawked at the ring. Liz blushed and Patty hugged her sister tightly.

"Well, he is a grim reaper…" Liz smiled brightly.

"So what are they screaming about," Soul asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, even Tsubaki is screaming like a maniac…"

"I've asked Liz to marry me, she accepted and the girls are looking at the perfectly symmetrical ring she has on her left hand," Kid said gracefully.

"Congrats," Soul said with a grin. "I didn't know you had it in you to propose…but congrats."

"What!" Black*Star deadpanned and pouted, "No one can out shine my relationship with TSUBAKI! NO ONE!"

The girls all looked over at Black*Star as he began his usual ranting, "What's gotten into him?"

"Probably because Kid and I got engaged first," Liz smirked at Maka. "I mean you weren't there when he was announcing his love for Tsubaki right before asking her to be his girlfriend."

"Or when he announced to the whole student body about their sex life," Patty placed a finger to her lip. "Or when he got his first blow…"

"I think Maka gets the idea Patty," Tsubaki was a bright shade of pink. "I admit we were the first couple in our group of friends but I'm really happy for you Liz…"

"Thanks Tsubaki," Liz smiled. She then turned to Maka, "So when are you going to get Hottie Soul there to be your man…"

"Eek," Maka looked at the taller blonde woman as if she was crazy. "What do you mean? I just met him a week ago and we are barely friends…besides I don't see him like that. My main goal is to make him a death scythe not to be in a relationship with him."

"Uh huh," Liz winked. "You were so totally checking him out earlier, I mean I love Kid and he has a great body. But I'm allowed to look and Soul is got one hot bod…"

"Liz," Maka whined. "It's not like that, this is strictly professional!"

"Right," Liz teased and Patty was laughing hysterically. Tsubaki shook her head, "You know love doesn't take long to work and time has no set limit when or how you see things will change. It could be in a small amount of time or a long amount time, you just never know."

Maka sighed and Tsubaki placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think Soul is going to stop being your friend after you make him into a Death Scythe, you never know…if your partnership works out great you might still go on missions with him afterwards. So keep that in mind…"

"Say Tsubaki, don't you just need a witch's soul and you'll be a death scythe?" Patty asked and Tsubaki nodded, "That's so COOL! Then you'll be in the ranks with me and sis!"

"What, you two are death scythes now," Maka asked as the Thompson sisters nodded. "Wow, and you're almost one…" Maka turned back to Tsubaki who just nodded, "Wow…well…I guess I have some work do then…huh?"

"Don't push yourself so hard, remember we went to classes too so our schedules were a little more hectic. Besides, you and Soul will probably get priority in missions since you guys don't have any classes to attend or teach," Liz pointed out.

Tsubaki nodded, "It's been difficult on Black*Star and I since he is a combat instructor along with Patty. They do a lot of the hand to hand combat classes and there really isn't a substitute for either one of them. I do some lectures for the weapons and Liz spends most of her time with Kid in helping him with preparations of being a full fledge Grim Reaper."

"Wow," Maka sighed. "I guess I haven't really kept up with you guys in a while huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Tsubaki shook her head. "We know that Miss Kami didn't want you getting too involved with us, so don't worry about it. We're still your friends silly."

Maka nodded and then Soul's voice rang over her shoulder. She turned to look at him, "What was that again?"

Soul chuckled, "I was saying if you girls are done chit chatting, lets all go back to the loft. We can order some pizza and hang out for a bit."

Maka nodded as the group all agreed. The group all started walking towards the loft that Soul and Maka now shared. The group knew where they were going and walked head of the hosts. Soul was in his typical stance of walking with hands in his pockets and Maka walked in pace with him. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, it's just weird that we have the same circle of friends," Maka smiled up at him.

Soul chuckled, "Well yeah, with that in mind it's a wonder why we didn't meet sooner."

"Yeah," Maka smiled and started skipping. Soul chuckled at her childish antics. "Well things happen for a reason, right?"

"You can say that, I guess." Soul shrugged and then her heard Maka humming a song. Soul chuckled, "Really, you're humming that song?"

"I don't like a lot of pop songs but this one Liz played for me once and it got stuck in my head," Maka blushed sheepishly.

"Really? So My first kiss went a little like this?" Soul teased and Maka smirked.

"Well my first kiss went a little like this," Maka responded and the group all turned to see what was going on.

"I said no more teachers and no more books…I got a kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looks," Soul smirked evilly and Maka returned the same facial expression. The two began laughing as they walked back in stride and Liz then finished the next part of the lyrics.

"Lips like Licorice and tongue like candy, excuse me Kid but you want me out my pants?" Liz winked at Kid who laughed after she had changed some of the lyrics. Patty laughed in excitement as she joined in on the song as the group sang together.

"And in back to the car, on our way to the bar, I got you on my lips!"

Black*Star shouted, "I GOT YOU ON MY LIPS!"

The group laughed and made their way up to the Loft. They were talking amongst themselves. As Maka and Soul were in the kitchen preparing some finger foods and drinks so they didn't starve while they were waiting for the pizza. The group watched the pair very closely. They were sitting in the living room and could see them clearly. They worked around each other carefully almost like they had gotten their timing down on how to be around each other. Liz and Patty snickered as did Black*Star. They all saw a possible future couple and the time they had known both of them separately…they never imagined they would click the way they did, this was a sight to behold indeed.

"So who wants to make a bet," Black*Star wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet they will be an official couple at the end of six months!"

"You're on!" Liz slammed her hand on the coffee table. "I say four!"

"I say two!" Patty held up two fingers and everyone groaned at Patty's insane laughing. Kid shook his head and Tsubaki just laughed. Black*Star looked over at his girlfriend and she shook her head. Black*Star was about to say something else but Maka was placing some plates on the table with different finger foods. She smiled at her handy work when Soul came right behind her placing a tray of cups all filled with iced tea.

"So what were you guys talking about to be so excited about," Maka asked and the others just grinned. "Fine, don't tell me."

Soul chuckled, "I figure you would be use to their odd behavior by now. This is normal for them…if you aren't involved in the conversation when it happens it's likely you won't find out later."

Maka nodded in agreement as they took their placed on empty chairs, "So I guess I'll be seeing you guys a lot more now that I've been partnered up with Soul."

"Yeah, more than likely…" Tsubaki nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't even be surprised once you two get the approval from Lord Death to go out on actual missions there might even be some team assignments."

"That would be great actually," Maka blushed slightly. "I've never actually been on a mission so it will be a whole new experience for me."

"That's why you've been training hard with Professor Stein, right?" Kid asked as he took a sip out of his tea. "Get you as ready as possible for the real thing."

"Yeah," Maka rubbed the back of her head, "I even got injured a little bit today because I asked him not to go easy on me."

"There is no room for mistakes," Black*Star got into his boasting pose. "Especially for a man that is the biggest star of the WHOLE ACADEMY! No one will surpass my greatness and awesomeness…I will be….OW!"

Maka gave him a good Maka Chop to the head and he sat back down. "You're a pain in the ass, you'll never change. Tsubaki, how do you deal with him?" Tsubaki just laughed. "Anyway…"

The door bell rang and Soul got up, "I'll get it. It's probably the pizza."

"Well, I see the place is more decorated now that you moved in Maka," Kid pointed out.

Maka laughed, "Professor Stein suggested Soul and I do some activities together to help with our bonding and matching our soul wave lengths. I told him his place looked too much like a bachelor pad…he had no color coordination going on what so ever!"

Soul chuckled as he placed the pizza on the coffee table only to have Black*Star attacking it already. He sighed but this was normal Black*Star, "Yeah, she made me go shopping to help liven the place up. We fought over color schemes but I'm not dissatisfied with the final turn out."

"Maka has always had a good eye," Liz mentioned as she was able to get a slice of Pizza away from Black*Star. "We so need to have a girl's night out! I mean we need to celebrate my ENGAGMENT!"

Patty jumped up to shout, "OH HELLS YES!"

Tsubaki and Maka laughed. Tsubaki spoke up first, "I think that's a great idea! I'm sure the boys could find something entertaining to do in our absence."

"That would be fun," Maka smiled brightly.

"Oh, that's right our innocent little Maka has never had alcohol even though she is of age," Liz grinned evilly. "We so need to go to place with lots of dancing and alcohol!"

"And single GUYS!" Patty clapped excitedly. "HOT ONES TOO!"

Liz laughed, "That's right, Maka and Patty are our single ladies!"

"Yeah, I have a man hunting partner now!" Patty held her hand up for a high five and Maka giggled as she did so. Soul shook his head and Black*Star was holding onto Tsubaki asking her to never leave him. Kid just chuckled at Patty's antics. They would never change no matter how much time passed.

"So this Friday night, Maka? What do you say," Liz winked at her friend.

"Sure, but I don't think I have anything I could wear out…" Maka blushed a bit, "Since I've never been out clubbing…"

"Oh, how I'm going to corrupt you now that mommy dearest isn't here anymore," Liz got a pinch from Kid. "Owie…"

"Now, Liz…you don't want to corrupt poor Maka that badly now…" Kid chuckled, "Besides, one of you is enough."

Liz stuck out her tongue and placed her head on his shoulder, "You're no fun! Party pooper!"

Soul chuckled, "Just don't corrupt her too much, I still need her around to make me a death scythe. So no partying into wee hours in the morning, I don't need a hung over Meister to babysit."

"Yes sir, mother hen sir!" Patty saluted and Soul shook his head.

"So I guess we should have a girls shopping trip soon," Tsubaki said brightly. "Maka said she needed an outfit!"

"Oh hells yes!" Liz and Patty shouted and high fived each other, the Thompson sisters didn't need anymore encouragement to go shopping. Kid had always allowed them to spend how much they wanted in their teen years and still does now. The girls were always careful with their spending not wanting to seem they were taking his kindness for granted. Kid watched the two women to only smile, Liz was to be his wife and Patty had always been like a kid sister to him. Each of them with their own personality and own ways of driving him crazy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Maka the girls are here for you," Soul called out to the closed door. He heard her say something faintly and looked over at the other girls ready to go out on their girls' night out. "She probably is still trying to finish getting ready."

"Don't worry about it," Tsubaki said with a bright smile. Soul sighed; he was dressed casually and sat on the barstool by the high kitchen counter. "We're in no rush…"

Patty laughed, "I mean she isn't going to be finding new guys anyway…she has men trust issues!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Soul rolled his eyes. He couldn't count the times he got Maka Chopped this week alone. He admits getting closer to her brought out a lot of her natural habits. He had heard about the Maka Chop before hand and after he received his first one earlier this week…he knew more were to come. He just didn't think that frequently. He sighed as he heard Maka walking out of her room and he nearly fell out of his seat. She was wearing form fitting black pants, a sparkling scarf belt, a red halter top almost the same color his eyes, her hair was in waves, and she had some makeup on.

"So how do I look," Maka asked the girls.

Liz squealed, "You followed my make up instructions to the tee! I'm so happy! You look so hot! Doesn't she Soul?"

Soul gulped, "Just make sure you don't get groped at the club. Last thing I need to hear that Maka beat the crap out of some poor drunken bastard."

Maka stuck out her tongue at him, "Well, I'm ready if you are!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

With that the girls were out of the Loft. Soul groaned, he knew they were probably going to bring home a wasted Maka. She had no tolerance for Alcohol mainly due to her lack of ever having any in her system. So he knew the girls were going to have fun getting her wasted and give her endless amount of shots and drinks. He knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow. He was dreading it but he knew the girls would keep her out of trouble. Tsubaki hardly drank, Liz knew her limits, and Patty…well there was Patty. She was usually the one that would over do it but now there was Maka. He just hoped that Liz didn't corrupt Maka too much but knowing the innocent girl, she probably regret it in the morning and would be in the bathroom for good parts of the day tomorrow. He sighed and sat in front of the television. He might as well enjoy the serenity of his Loft before tomorrow morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls had found their way to club easily and since Liz was well known due to her status with Kid, they waltz right in. The girls found a table and quickly sat down at it. The club wasn't too loud but it would still be hard to have a normal conversation. Liz had started ordering them rounds of drinks. Maka groaned as a glass was in front of her. Liz smirked at her, "Come on, Maka you can't be a virgin to alcohol forever…besides you're over eighteen and the legal age to drink in death city is eighteen…so come on! Drink it up!"

Maka sighed and drank the shot that Liz placed in front of her. She took a small sip and made a sour face, Patty was the first to correct this mistake, "No, no, like this!" Patty drank the shot in one go and placed the glass back on the table. "Now you try…"

Maka cringed but did as she was told. She followed Patty's lead and drank it as she did. "Gah, I don't know how you guys do this…"

"You'll get use to it," Liz patted Maka on the back. "Hey bartender, round two!"

"Wait, what, again?" Maka asked confused. Tsubaki patted her friend on the shoulder, "Is this normal?"

"For Liz and Patty, yes," Tsubaki answered. "Don't worry they will stop doing group shots after a while. Although they might keep giving you drinks tonight…"

"Great…" Maka saw another shot glass in front of her and sighed. All four girls held up their drinks in the air and drank their second round together this time. All four slamming their glasses on the table, it wasn't too much longer before Liz got Maka drunk and out on the dance floor. Four women dancing together caught the eye of several men but you don't want to mess with a drunken Patty. She was dangerous sober, she was worse drunk. She was their personal bodyguard; you would feel bad for any man who would make the wrong move on her sister and her friends.

Maka was stumbling about in the streets after Liz figured the girl had a little too much. "WHEEE! The sky is so PUUUUUUUUUUUUURRTY!"

"She is so wasted," Liz said as Maka walked ahead of them walking side to side to side. Patty just laughed hysterically. She got drunk quick and sobered up quick. Tsubaki took it easy as always and Liz stopped when she felt a small buzz. "I feel bad for Soul once she walks through that door."

Tsubaki groaned, "He's probably going to lock her up for a while. You know how protective Soul can be."

Liz laughed, "But getting her drunk was the only way to get miss innocent and shy to the dance floor. I didn't think she would want more drinks but she did. She ain't a drinking virgin no more."

"Nope, nope!" Patty saluted and walked along stride with her sister and Tsubaki. "She has lost one of her virginities tonight! She's not an alcohol virgin no more!"

Maka turned to face the three women, "Isn't Soul…so hunky…I mean those tight shirts leave little to the imagination…I wonder what they say is true about men with big feet!"

"Oh dear," Tsubaki covered her mouth.

"I mean, right? He has to have a big thingy! Oh and I wonder if the hair down there would match his hair on his head!"

Liz laughed, "So she does have the hots for Soul Eater Evans…granted she is completely and utterly wasted, I claim no responsibility once she sees him."

"Maka is a drunk perv! She's gonna jump him!" Patty laughed, "Poor Soul, he doesn't know what's coming his way!"

"Poor Soul," Tsubaki said softly. "Maybe we shouldn't drop her off at the loft…"

"Nah, Soul will be fine. He's a big boy and sober this time around. He won't little innocent Maka rape him in his sleep…" Liz waved it off, "Besides, Soul is a gentleman…if anything he'll be too worried about her behavior to kill us."

Patty laughed, "You're right sis! Soul will have his hands full with a drunken pervy Maka!"

The girls finally made their way to the front door and rang the door bell. Maka had been dumping the items in her purse on the ground only to begin crying uncontrollably since she had forgotten her key. They hoped the neighbors wouldn't come out to see what the commotion was about as Maka was crying hysterically and Tsubaki tried to calm her down. Patty was trying very hard not to laugh and Liz groaned as she started pounding on the door. They heard the soft click of the lock being unlocked.

"Finally…"

The door opened to show a very groggy looking Soul, "Liz what the hell? Do you know what time it is?" Next thing he knew Maka threw herself at him, "What the…"

"Here you go," Patty laughed and waved as the girls quickly ran away.

"What the fu…" Soul got a strong smell of alcohol and knew it was coming from Maka. She was looking up at him with glazed eyes. He sighed, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Soul…"

Soul looked down at the woman clinging to him, "What do you look like naked?"

_Those girls are so DEAD! _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See you Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eurlenette**: I'm glad you've enjoyed. Haha, I don't know I kinda see them being the crazy perverted couple if they got together since Stein is all about science and experimenting. XD, I had fun writing a drunk Maka. I had to have a little bit of fun!

**Aussiebarbie**: XD I thought you might like last chapter, teehee! I had so much fun writing the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**10-iz4**: thanks.

**Time Changes What You See**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Soul Eater and their characters.

AU story Soul and Maka don't really like each other :D but they know about each other due to the gossip chain in the DWMA. Maka does have some music knowledge but she's a classical lover and doesn't see too much beyond yet giving her still that naïve idea of jazz like the Manga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Four

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul rubbed his temples as he heard the toilet flush for the fourth time this morning. He groaned, Maka had barely woken up about two hours ago and she couldn't get too far before wanting to throw up again. Soul had given her some water but it was hard for her to keep it down. He refilled the empty glass he brought with him to the kitchen; he had vowed to kill his friends later for getting poor Maka so drunk last night. He groaned again when he heard Maka whimpering in the bathroom. He recalled the events of the previous night and sighed. She was an aggressive flirtatious drunk and wanted to rip his clothes off because she wanted to know what he looked like naked. She wanted to test out some of her other theories about men's feet size and their…Soul shook his head. He was able to finally get her to bed but she insisted he change her clothes for her…he refused and told her to sleep. She then whimpered on how Liz had teased her about her different virginities. He was going to have to talk to the older blonde later for corrupting his poor Meister.

He didn't even knock on the bathroom door and walked right in. She was still dressed in the clothes she wore last night. He had found a hair clip in her bedroom and clipped her hair so it was out of the way. She looked like hell with her head bowed over the toilet and body hunched over. He sighed and crouched down next to her. He handed her the glass of water and she took it in her shaking hands. "I feel terrible…"

"It's called a hang over," Soul said smoothly and rubbed the girl's back. "I was hoping you would keep the aspirin down but you can barely keep water down…we need to get you rehydrated."

"Kill me now…"

"You don't mean that," Soul sighed and positioned himself carefully so he could lean against the wall. "I already told you what you said and did when you got home, it's no big deal…you were completely wasted…no harm done."

"How embarrassing…I can't believe I tried to rip your shirt off…"

Soul chuckled, "Like I said you were completely wasted…but then again who wouldn't want to see me shirtless…"

"Arrogant bastard," Maka managed to let out a small laugh. "You're lucky I can't Maka Chop you right now…"

"I'll count my blessings," Soul smirked. "You even insulted me saying if I was the type of man your father was, I would've been more than happy to accept what you were offering…"

Maka groaned, "Well…I'll correct that problem and say thank you for not being like my dumb ass father…"

Soul laughed, "Who would've thought that Maka Albarn would want any kind of man when she's wasted…"

"Not funny…"

"You can't stay in here forever," Soul slid his body so he was right next to Maka. She leaned on him and nodded her head, "You can't stay in here forever. You're going to have to eat at some point and shower…you still reek of alcohol…"

"Shut up…"

"I could always bathe you…"

"Hell no…"

Soul chuckled, "Now there's the Maka I've been getting to know. If you don't want to shower at least change out of these clothes into something more comfortable. I think you're done throwing up for now…and drink that water up too…"

"Ugh, I hate life…"

Soul sighed, "You get hung over once and you're thinking it's the end of the world. I'm sure your father would be so delighted to hear that…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Maka warned. She then tugged on his arm, "Can you carry me to my room…my legs still feel like mush…"

Soul didn't respond just shifted so he could pick her up. He slowly stood up and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom. Two weeks with Maka and he was allowed to carry the woman around. She was fairly light and right now she was far from protesting. Soul didn't mind as he carried her back to her room and set her down on her feet. She wobbled a little bit trying to get her center of gravity. She was still disoriented from the hang over. She used Soul to steady herself until she could move around her move to get something more comfortable to wear. Once Soul saw her walking around decently, he left the room so she could change. He closed the door behind him and he sighed. He heard his cell phone ringing and went to answer it. He saw the caller ID and grumbled.

"What the fuck did you do to her last night," Soul managed not to yell but he was pissed. He was incredibly upset, "She is so hung over right now, it isn't funny…you didn't think for a second that you could've taken it easy on her? Oh yeah, gee thanks Liz…I really wanted to hear about the girl talk you guys had being repeated in her drunken state! Oh great, now you're laughing? Shut the hell up, Liz." Soul hung up the phone and tossed it back on his bed. He rolled his eyes and wondered how their friends could be so cruel at times. Soul broke out of his thoughts when he heard Maka softly calling his name. He sighed deeply and walked back to her room. He saw her lying in her bed changed into a pair of pajamas.

He walked over to the bed and she looked at him weakly. She pouted and Soul had to laugh, "What is it Maka?"

"Can you take me to the living room; I don't want to be stuck in my room…"

Soul once again lifted the woman into his arms with ease. He carried her out to the living room and laid her down on the couch. He brushed some of her bangs out of her face and went to get her some more water to drink. Maka turned on the TV but turned down the volume just in case. She wasn't completely naïve she had heard about hang overs from her crazy womanizing father. She just wished the sensation would leave her quickly, she felt helpless and depending on Soul right now wasn't an option she wanted. However, she didn't mind his company as he continued to take care of her even though they still barely knew each other. She looked up when another full glass of water was in front of her but this time with a straw.

"I figure since you want to lay down, it will be easier if you drink with a straw," Soul smiled at her and Maka blushed. She hated to admit he was treating her better than her own parents ever did when she was sick. He was thoughtful and all her doubts about the failures of men were starting to slip from her. Maybe there were a few good men and one man was showing her that it was possible. She took the cup and used the straw to drink the water. Soul chuckled, "So you are finally starting to stop doubting me?"

"Huh?"

"We're connected now, remember? I can't always sense what you're thinking…only the ones that speak volumes louder than your normal thoughts," Soul straightened out his body to his full height. "I will keep reminding you until you get in that thick skull of yours; I'm not like your old man."

Maka nodded and snuggled into the couch. Soul smiled and walked back into the kitchen. He was looking to see if he had anything light for the woman currently lying on his couch. Her eyes were fixed on the television; she apparently found something to watch. She was something else; no matter how far they progress in their partnership she still had that fear of hers. He wondered how she was friends with Black*Star and Kid being that they were males. He sighed; she had known them a lot longer than him…which would make sense time always helps. Death looked more like a cartoon than a man, but since Kid was his son many of them just assumed that's what he looks like under his mask just older. Stein, well he was just odd in general to everyone but he was a mastermind when being a Meister and hand to hand combat.

Spirit definitely was the cause of her mistrust in men and Soul found himself struggling in his opinion of the older Death Scythe. He did respect him since he was the best Death Scythe ever in a long time but as a father he failed miserably in his book. Soul frowned, how could a father set such a bad example of what a man is supposed to be to his daughter? He couldn't blame Maka's mother for keeping her so sheltered till now but it also put a hindrance on Maka's view of men into one category. He was glad they were able to move past the initial barrier that Maka had put up in front of him but he wasn't satisfied in still being on the outside. He never had tried this hard before to get a Meister to open up to him, to trust him completely and yet here he was…he was trying to do all of that… Soul sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to understand what it was about Maka that made him want to try. Soul was at a loss for words, he was trying to understand his own feelings while figuring the mystery of Maka.

Granted she wasn't that hard to figure out, for the most part she was a decent person minus that short temper of hers. He found her quite amusing and her naïve personality with the eagerness to learn everything made an interesting picture. She was sheltered yes but she was more than happy to explore the unknown with an open mind just minus the whole men part. Soul silently chuckled; he wondered how close they would get and if they would actually be able to make him into a Death Scythe. Maka certainly believed she could do it and that he would be right there along side of her. Once she was determined she didn't back down. He hated to admit it but he found that attractive about her. She wasn't like his fan girls that just shower him with random love letters and partner requests, she was just Maka.

"Hey…Soul…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Soul walked over to the couch and saw the empty glass in her hands. He was about to reach for it but he saw her hand on his. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and he looked her at her confused. She was blushing profusely, "Maka?"

"Thank you for this morning," Maka said softly, almost too softly. Soul shook his head and grabbed the empty glass from her.

"Don't worry about it," Soul walked back over to the kitchen. He poured some more water into her glass, "Besides, I can tell you all the hung over stories about Black*Star if you want? It probably will make what you are feeling like it's a walk in the park compared to his wild stories…"

"Kay!"

Soul walked back and gave her the glass now filled with water. He took a seat on the chair next to the couch and looked over at the eager Maka. She looked like a little child waiting to hear her favorite story, "Well…there was this one time that we all…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kid?"

Kid looked over to see Liz replacing some candles around the bedroom. She was fidgeting and he found it amusing. It wasn't very often you got to see the confident elder sister of the Thompson sisters fidget. She obviously had something on her mind, "Yes? What is it Liz?"

"I was thinking, we should have an announcement party for our engagement…you know officially with all of our friends," Liz said softly and didn't realize that Kid was standing right behind her.

"What an excellent idea," Kid whispered into her ear. "I have a feeling though, it's not just our engagement you want to announce…do I sense a little bit of a match making scenario or you trying to win your bet with Black*Star…"

Liz turned around and pouted, "I can't believe how you know me so well! It's just not fair!"

Kid chuckled, "I don't mind the multipurpose party and it's been a while since we've had such a big celebration since our graduation from the Academy."

Liz smiled, "Yes, it's been a while hasn't it! Plus, we pretty much have the old Soul back ever since he's been partnered up with Maka…"

"You've noticed that too, have you?"

"How can I not, I mean he was mister cool in the academy and then he started kind of…I don't know fading into a slump," Liz said with her tilted to the side. "It's nice to see him with that same spark like he used to have when we all met him."

Kid nodded in agreement, "Yes, maybe Maka can even get him to dance at the party."

"Oh, that would be a sight to see!" Liz clapped happily, "When do you think we should have this party?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka and Soul were on the top of their complex on one of the free basketball courts. Maka had started to feel better and asked Soul to help her a little bit with Basketball. He would give her a few pointers as they played some one on one half court basketball. Maka was laughing as she stole the ball from Soul, he just smirked. He quickly was able to get the ball away from her and she pouted. Soul just laughed as he spun around to avoid Maka and shoot the ball. Maka cheered when it rolled out and didn't go through the basket. She quickly caught the ball and Soul grabbed her around the waist as his free arm went after the ball.

"Cheater!"

"Not cheating, this is fair play!"

Maka whined as he let her go to shoot for another basket. Maka quickly ran after him and grabbed the ball from him. She dribbled away and Soul shook his head. He was still smiling as Maka ran away from him laughing. The scene was not missed as Death was watching them from his Death Room. He mirror was being watched not only by him but by Stein, Marie, and of course the growling Spirit. He was growling at the image of Soul touching his daughter. He wasn't touching her inappropriately by any means but to Spirit in his mind…Soul was touching his daughter wrongfully. They watched as Soul would tease Maka when they were playing basketball and she would quickly in return find a way to retaliate.

"They seem to be doing well," Stein said looking at the image before him. "This is just after two weeks…maybe we could send them on a test run of an actual mission, something easy…"

"Don't you think it's too soon," Marie had concern lacing in her question.

Stein looked over at Marie, "This wouldn't be Soul's first mission, so Maka will be fine. I think this will benefit them to go on a simple mission."

Death turned to face the couple, "I have to agree with Stein, I am even surprised to see the progress the two have made. It's still not complete harmony between the two of them however; they've made a great deal of progress in just two weeks…why not put it to the test. They only have room to grow even if there is a chance of failure."

"Just the two of them," Marie asked.

Stein nodded, "It's the only way…the stronger their souls resonate with each other they will be taking the necessary steps to completing their goal."

"Just look at the two of them, this is better than any one of us ever expected from the two of them." Death pointed at the mirror that Spirit was crying at. Death sighed, "It will be a good test run to see how far they really can go after all…can they handle the pressure of what is to come…"

"My baby…my baby girl…My MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa….my baby girl….he can't be touching my beautiful Maka!"

Stein sighed and Marie shook her head as Spirit cried onto the mirror. Death gave him one good Reaper Chop and out like a light was Spirit. "There has been a sighting in France…it should be simple enough for them. It's just a normal disturbance and plus it can start the countdown for Soul for the amount of souls he will need to collect."

"Do you wish for me to call them," Marie asked and Death shook his head.

"Why don't you two go visit them and tell them yourself, they will leave first thing tomorrow morning," Death said simply with a bright smile.

Stein smirked, "Sending them to the France mission, you mean the one in Paris?"

"HOW ROMANTIC!" Marie's eyes shined and almost could see the hearts forming in her eyes. Stein chuckled at his wife's antics.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were playing match maker Lord Death," Stein took another drag out of his cigarette.

"Who? Me? Whatever do you mean?"

"Is that why you knocked Spirit out," Stein smirked and Marie looked at her husband confused. "Ah, Paris the city of love…nothing like a small mission in a romantic getaway to help sparks fly…"

"You can't honestly think that Lord Death is trying to get these two romantically involved are you," Marie looked between her husband and the grim reaper. She arched her eyebrow, "Spirit would've freaked out regardless the location since you are sending Maka out on a mission."

"True," Stein nodded. "However, imagine his reaction when knowing she is going to Paris alone with Soul? He would be screaming and crying for days…"

Marie giggled, "Even so, I don't think those two would need our help in getting them together." Marie pointed to the mirror that Death had turned his attention back to. "The way he teases her is one thing. As they are playing the sport he finds a reason to wrap his arm around her waist even if it is to steal the ball."

"You read too many romance novels, Marie…."

Marie pouted, "It's called being a woman…and a mother. You can't tell me you haven't noticed boys taking interest in our little Serenity? Granted she is only ten but boys will be boys…" Stein glared at her at the announcement of young boys looking at their youngest child. "Marcus and Matheo have been taking interests in girls now too, if you haven't noticed…they are twelve after all. Our twin boys take after me in the personality department…"

"Now, now Marie…you have to remember Stein's madness that he keeps in check. Being a father he might use that as an excuse to scare away any suitors for your children," Death chuckled.

"Then he wouldn't get to experiment with me any more," Marie crossed her arms as Stein just grunted. He knew she had the upper hand in the matter, "Like I said before, we just have to wait for time to work its magic. From what I can see, we won't have to wait too long…unless one of them is completely and utterly stubborn."

"Which is a high possibility," Stein looked at his wife. "Soul will have to be instigator for the relationship…"

"I have to disagree; I think it will be Maka…"

"Wager?"

"You're on!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You didn't do so bad," Soul complimented Maka as they walked the streets of Paris. They had successfully got their first soul as Meister and Weapon. It was a little sloppy but Soul had guided her movements to their first small victory. Maka was dressed in a similar outfit that she wore when they first met only difference was her shirt was a pale pastel pink color. Soul was wearing dark jeans and a blue button up shirt with a black jacket. Everyone thought they were a couple; Soul had a hair band in his hair to keep some of hair out of his face. Maka secretly found it sexy but would never admit it out loud. In the two weeks she had known him, she found him dangerously attractive but his personality was drawing her deeper into him. She would easily settle for friendship with the man walking next to her.

"Well, I'm glad we did those sessions with Professor Stein," Maka giggled. "But really, it's thanks to you for helping me out…"

Soul chuckled, "Of course…who wouldn't want a cool partner like me…" WHACK! "Ma….ka…."

"What?" Maka put on an innocent face and Soul sighed. His hands in his jacket pockets and smirked over at the blonde girl. Her hair was in the same style it was when he first met her and he hoped she wouldn't ever wear her hair that way again but of course she had to while they were in Paris. "I'm glad when we found the target I wasn't wearing this…"

"Nope, you were in your pj's…"

"So were you," Maka stuck out her tongue at Soul. He just shrugged it off, "So according to Lord Death that was number one! So we have ninety eight and one witch soul to get."

Soul sighed, "Don't remind me, I have a feeling we're going to be sent out on more missions sooner than I would like…"

"Well, I hope Lord Death doesn't send us out on the night of Liz and Kid's engagement party!" Maka looked up at the night sky. "I would hate to miss it…I've never been to a big party before."

"Well, you'll be going to a lot of big parties soon enough…"

"Huh what do you mean?"

Soul sighed, "The founding party will be in a couple of months. That's a big deal for the DWMA, all the staff and students will be there. Some of the other Death Scythes will come back in town for that big party. Also the holiday parties…give Lord Death any reason to throw a party and he will do so."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Maka clapped to show her excitement, "I guess we should head back to Death City huh…"

"Yeah we should," Soul said looking up at the moon and the stars in the night sky. He looked back down at Maka who was looking up at the sky with a smile. Her features softly lit under the moonlight and some street lights. He was captivated by the woman…she was beautiful…is beautiful. Was it crazy for a man to be this attracted to a woman after two weeks? Sure they all have seen movies and watched television series but…was it a possibly in reality. Soul didn't know how to answer the questions running in his head…he felt almost like he had known her for years in their two weeks together. They even made his loft into their loft…gone shopping to decorate it and grocery shopping together. It was almost like a relationship of a couple but he had known Black*Star for years and he did the same things with Tsubaki long before they were a couple. Some of their other classmates never became an item but had close friendships, tighter than some families related by blood. He didn't know how he should feel about her considering who her father is. He was at war with his own emotions and his own thoughts…he would just have to sit on the idea for a while.

"I almost really don't want to go…"

"Why is that?"

"I've only read about Paris and now that we are here, I want to just explore and see all the places that were in my books."

"Book worm…"

"Meanie…"

Soul smirked, "Next time bring along a camera…so you can make your own book of pictures of all the places we end up for missions."

Maka nodded, "But I don't have one now…"

"You're phone?" Maka shook her head and Soul sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. She smiled happily and was looking around to see how they should take a picture. She then saw the Eifel tower in view. She then positioned Soul and he looked at her confused. She then stood next to him and held up his phone. Soul laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders. She took one shot but couldn't get the tower in complete view, Soul then waved down a person. He spoke in French impressing Maka as the man told them to stand together…well more like motioned with his hands.

Soul rested his cheek on top of Maka's head and she in turned wrapped both arms around his waist. The flash signaling to them the picture was taken. "Merci…" Soul then showed the picture to Maka who just smiled brightly. It was them with the Eifel Tower glowing in the background. Even though Soul took a picture with his phone, it still turned out nicely. He sent the image to Maka's phone and she couldn't wait to go home and print it out.

"I didn't know you could speak French?" Maka said and handed his cellphone back to him.

Soul shrugged it off, "Lord Death made me take some language classes. I can speak a few other languages decent enough to ask for simple things and understand simple directions when I ask for places."

"I'm impressed!" Maka smiled up at him, "I really didn't take you for that type of guy."

"Gee, thanks…" Soul rolled his eyes, "Well, you got your first picture. We'll get you a small camera you can carry with you." Maka heard a soft piano sound and quickly began pulled Soul by the arm, "Hey…Maka…what's the deal?"

Maka just smiled back at him when they found their way to a small outdoor café with a piano. There was a man playing and Maka smiled up at him. He knew where her pretty little head was going and he shook his head. Maka pouted and Soul chuckled, "This isn't really my scene Maka…besides we need to get back."

"Fine," Maka pouted and Soul without thinking kissed her temple. Maka froze surprised by the contact and how warm his lips felt.

"You shouldn't pout, it's unbecoming of a lady…" MAKA CHOP! "Damn it, that hurts." Soul rubbed his head as Maka stormed off. They were heading back to the hotel where they had left their things at. They would need to pack up and take the first flight back to Death City. It still hadn't dawned on Soul what he had done, it felt completely and utterly natural do what he did. Maka on the other hand was still blushing and played with hair that was by that temple. She didn't know that a simple kiss of affection like that would cause such a reaction out of her. Sure her parents kissed her plenty of times but this…this was different. He was a guy after all…and a handsome looking guy…but he was her weapon partner that was supposed to be turned into a Death Scythe. A frown fell on her lips, as she thought that her adventures could all end…maybe she could be someone else's meister after she made him into a death scythe or go on missions with Tsubaki or something.

Soul sensing the change in her mood caught up to her, "Penny for your thoughts…"

"Huh," Maka was brought out of her trance and looked over at Soul. "It's nothing, just got caught up in my silly imagination."

"Uh, yeah…right…" Soul's tone made it clear to Maka he didn't believe her. He however didn't question her any further as they walked the remainder of the way silently. He didn't want to push her into answering him, that wasn't the kind of guy he is. He would let her tell him when she was ready, not a second before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tsubaki, thanks so much for making the food," Liz said warmly. Liz was wearing a strapless dress and it was black dress with a white ribbon that went around her waist. She also had some white trim on the bottom of her dress, she and Kid were in matching color Schemes.

"Not a problem," Tsubaki smiled brightly. "It's pretty easy to make enough food for the masses in your kitchen!"

"I'm just glad I was able to keep Kid out of the kitchen long enough for you to cook, you know him and his symmetry," the two women laughed at the statement. Tsubaki was in a blue halter dress that pretty much the same color as Black*Star's hair color. He was off boasting somewhere and Kid was mingling.

"Well, I'm glad that I made enough food for everyone," Tsubaki said looking over the crowd. "I still don't see Maka or Soul yet…"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not on his list of people to kill anymore," Liz laughed. "Apparently they did well on their assignment in Paris…"

Tsubaki giggled, "I heard that Spirit was very upset after he found out where Maka had gone off to."

"I'm sure," Liz nodded and watched as Patty was stuffing her face. Patty had been joined by Black*Star in the gorging of food. "Those two will never change. I don't know how they put away that much food."

"Black*Star is a guy, so it's no surprise there," Tsubaki smiled as turned her head to the main entrance. "Soul just walked in…"

Liz quickly turned her head over to the door, sure enough after Tsubaki announced Soul to Liz there was Maka. "For barely knowing each other, they sure dress like a couple." Liz commented as she took notice of Soul in a black suit and white button shirt with some buttons opened on the top due to the lack of tie. Maka was in a simple off the shoulder black dress that hugged her upper body and loosened around her hips. The dress was knee length, and Maka took the time to curl her hair clipping it away with some black hair pins. "She just bought that dress, I bet you."

"I think that's the dress Soul bought her in Paris," Tsubaki told her and Liz nearly glowed with excitement.

"You don't say?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Apparently on their first day there she saw the dress and fell in love with it. Soul told her if they get what they were after, the kishin soul; he would buy her the dress."

"Good motivation," Liz winked. "But you have to admit, they tend to match about ninety percent of the time. I mean, that's more than Kid and I ever try to match. They seem to do it naturally…" Liz pointed over at the Meister and Weapon pair. Soul was introducing Maka to some of his former class mates. He had his hand on her back around the shoulder blade area. "That is the most contact I've ever seen him have on anyone…"

"And Maka doesn't seem to mind," Tsubaki was astonished that the man hating girl was letting Soul touch her for so long. His hand never left his spot as they walked around the room and made small talk. "She's never let any guy touch her for that long even her father…"

"Oh I have an idea," Liz quickly made her way to the record player. She put on a slow song and snickered evilly. She made her way over to Kid and tapped him on the shoulder. Kid chuckled as he led Liz to the open area for them to start dancing. Liz placed her hands on his shoulders and Kid has his on her waist. Patty cheered and pushed Black*Star at Tsubaki. Tsubaki blushed as Black*Star took her to the dance floor. Other pairs made their way to the dancing area where Liz and Kid were in the center. Liz looked around to see Maka pulling Soul to the dance floor. _SCORE!_

"Why do I get this feeling this wasn't just to steal a moment alone with me," Kid whispered into Liz's ear. Kid looked over to see Soul holding Maka in a traditional ballroom hold, her right hand in his left and his right hand resting on the small of her back. "Is this all about your little wager with Black*Star…"

"Partially, but haven't you seen them? I mean look at those two, they are meant for each other!" Liz whispered back. "Besides, aren't we taught that dancing is a good way to synchronize soul wave lengths as well?"

"I believe my future wife is a very sneaky woman," Kid kissed her cheek and felt her giggle in his arms. "I don't totally disagree with your methods, since I haven't really had a chance to be alone with you at all this evening. So I will graciously accept the other reason why you wanted to dance with me."

"Oh shut up," Liz pinched both of his cheeks. Kid just smiled as he held her closer and Patty had found her own dance partner. Kid inwardly chuckled, _Only if Soul and Maka knew what my dear fiancée is planning. Oh well, I will let them find out on their own. Right now, I'm enjoying the woman who has captured my heart…_

Maka was laughing lightly as Soul spun her and then dipped her. He pulled her back up to her feet as they continued to dance in time with the music, "You so don't have two left feet…"

Soul smiled back at her, "Just musician's luck I guess…"

"Liar…"

Soul chuckled, "Well, I think you owe me dinner…we made it to the party after all."

Maka stuck out her tongue at him, "Lucky guess." Maka started laughing and smiled up at the charming man who was slowly leaking into her existence. They didn't realize that five pair of eyes were on them as they danced away to the music. Two were formulating plans in their minds on how they can push the two further along in their relationship. They knew that Maka was aiming to best her mother's record and was not taking no for an answer. Soul hadn't looked as happy as he did at that moment in years his friends felt like. Maka seemed to be spreading her wings and learning to trust.

Kid then made his way to the record player and moved the needle to the side. He cleared his throat and took Liz to the stair case, "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It is a momentous occasion when a two people decide to share their lives together for the rest of their lives. Tonight is what we are celebrating, the joining of my life with Elizabeth Thompson." Kid looked lovingly at Liz who just smiled back at him, "I met the Thompson sisters in Brooklyn and they were quite bold to try to rob me. However, the moment I found out that both Liz and Patty were weapons, I was in symmetrical heaven…but I would not find out till much later I was quite asymmetrical in living my daily life…that my heart longed for something more…to find my other half." The room was filled with 'awwww' as Kid continued to make his speech, "Thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate our engagement. However, that is not all we are celebrating…I want to take this time to congratulate Maka and Soul on their success of their first mission together. May you two continue to on a journey of great success!"

"HERE! HERE!"

Kid turned to Liz, "So…I wager Soul will have to make the first move…"

Liz stared right back into amber eyes with her own blue, "I say Maka…"

"You're on, Elizabeth…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See you Next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aussiebarbie: **Haha, well I'm glad you liked it! I haven't really decided yet who makes the first move…so we will just have to wait and see!

**Eurlenette**: Thanks XD

**Briichigo**: Aww, thank you. Yeah, trying tomake sure you match their personality to what the story is was a bit challenging but having fun XD

**Cricketcrick**: thanks. Yeah, I've been trying to find something to make Kid's OCD pop out but haven't found the right moment. I'll try to make to soon though, it's on my list!

**Time Changes What You See**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Soul Eater and their characters.

AU story Soul and Maka don't really like each other :D but they know about each other due to the gossip chain in the DWMA. Maka does have some music knowledge but she's a classical lover and doesn't see too much beyond yet giving her still that naïve idea of jazz like the Manga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Five

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two months have now passed and Soul and Maka have only gotten stronger together. Their drive had been an encouragement to Death that he had made the right decision. Sure the two of them had their daily squabbles but what he saw was a deep connection between the two of them. It was not unusual to see them together with an arm around each other. They've been seen walking arm in arm and people began to wonder how close they actually were. Some thought they were an official couple but they never held hands or kissed in public so that idea was quickly squashed. They had succeeded in two months time to gather thirty souls. Maka was getting hungry for more difficult missions or missions that required more attention than what she had been receiving. Soul didn't seem to mind at all, he was quite please with the fact they were able to get thirty. If you didn't know the pair, you would think they were getting a kishin soul one every day but really they would just lucky in going to an area that had more than one at least half of the time.

Soul and Maka were sparring partners today and Black*Star was watching intently. The two were in battle ready stance eyeing the other carefully. Maka had her hair up in a high pony tail and Soul looked like typical Soul but both were in their sparring outfits. Their friends watched carefully and so did the students. Spirit, Stein, and Marie were all in attendance. Patty stood in the middle lifting her arm above her head. Soul and Maka watched in anticipation and the arm came down. Soul and Maka looked back at each other as Soul threw a kick and Maka quickly blocked it to throw a punch. Soul managed to block it and both spun away from the other. The disadvantage for Soul and Maka is their wave lengths were in almost perfect harmony, they could sense each other's movements perfectly as Soul made a jump kick and Maka moved out of the way to do her own spin kick.

"I've never seen Soul like that before," Black*Star said watching with wide eyes. Soul blocked another one of Maka's punches and Maka threw her head back to avoid Soul's punch.

Kid nodded, "It's almost as if he is just teasing her."

Maka did a back hand spring to avoid a low kick Soul threw at her. Soul smirked, Maka was athletic and he smiled. Students were all watching them intensely, it wasn't like the fights between Black*Star and Patty, it was intense but mostly out of pure violence to kick each other's asses. However this was different, it was intense but a different kind of intense. Maka matched Soul's smirk and made a frontal attack. She jumped to do an axe kick but Soul blocked it to have Maka curse. She threw herself back to do another back hand spring. Soul just chuckled; Maka looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

"It's almost as if neither one of them are fighting to full potential," Stein said leaning back on the bench he was sitting on. "This is just a game to them…"

Marie smiled, "They are in perfect harmony with their soul wavelengths, it would be hard to spar against your own partner that can read your every move and sense what you are going to do next."

"Go MAKA!" Spirit cheered causing Marie and Stein to chuckle. The ever animated Spirit cheering on his daughter, Maka didn't seem to hear him as her focus was on Soul. She lunged at him and what happened next surprised everyone. He grabbed her wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pinned her against his body trapping her arm in his elbow pressing it to her side. "WHAT! Maka get him…beat the crap out of him! Come on MAKA YOU CAN DO IT!"

Black*Star watched with huge eyes, he didn't want to lose his bet. Patty had already lost and it was just up to Liz and Black*Star to see if their four month or six month guess was right. He was chanting to himself, _Don't kiss her! Don't kiss her! Don't kiss her! Damn it, you better not kiss her! I have a bet to win! I have a lot of money riding on this and a big star like me can't afford to be Liz's servant for a week! Come on don't kiss, don't kiss, don't kiss!_

Maka however not one to be held down, slid her leg in between Soul's and wrapped it around one of his. She then pushed him backwards with some of her body weight and with the speed she swung her leg into his. Soul lost his balance but kept his grip on Maka. He landed on his back loosening the arm around her waist. Maka quickly escaped as Black*Star let out a sigh of relief. Liz cursed hoping she would win a bet today but the sparring continued.

"Dirty move, Maka…" Soul chuckled and Maka glared back him.

"Really, what you did before that wasn't dirty?" Maka asked and Soul shrugged, "Cheater…"

"Nah, I'm just awesome…"

"Well, they seem to be doing extremely well," Stein chuckled. "Maybe it's time to send them out on more difficult missions, none of these one star meister missions."

"I agree, if they are already at this level, they are pretty much almost on par with us," Marie added in. "Maka only has four months left to match her mother's record."

"The question is will she," Stein said catching Spirit's attention. The red head death scythe looked back at his friend, "Curious are we?"

"Shut up, what do you mean by that?"

Stein chuckled, "I worry about the relationship that is developing between Maka and Soul. If it continues to grow as close as it has been now, the question will she still want to make him into a Death Scythe knowing the responsibilities that will follow once he becomes one."

Spirit sighed, "I was afraid of that…I don't understand what she would see in that punk."

"Someone that isn't you," Stein replied plainly and Spirit tensed up. "Besides, Soul is a good kid. He just needed the right person…"

"I think you're wrong, I think Maka is the type of girl that won't back down from a goal no matter how she feels about it personally." Marie now had both men looking at her. "I think Soul will be the hesitant one. Maka is still very naïve to the world of relationships and still has much to learn. Soul has had his heart broken not by a relationship so to speak but he's been disappointed by the opposite sex."

"You mean that girl that purposely got him drunk so he would have sex with her," Stein stated dryly. "Despite all of that Soul is like Maka, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He tries to act like he doesn't but he really does. Right now, it's very visible on what he's feeling…he's attracted to Maka."

"Unlike Maka, he knows it," Marie pointed out. "Maka has been friends with Black*Star and Kid for so long, I don't think she would be able to see the signs of romance even if someone placed a sign in front of her."

"Just like you in directions," Spirit said and Marie sucker punched him. Spirit landed on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Ow, that hurt!"

"TIME!" Patty shouted as Soul and Maka dropped their fighting stances. The group surrounded their friends and Maka was blushing about something. Soul was acting as if he wasn't fazed by what he was hearing. Everyone laughed and Maka was pouting about something as Soul patted her on the head.

"Not bad, I knew there wouldn't be a winner between them," Stein said as he stood up. "I think I'm going to tell them their new assignment." Stein placed his hands into his lab coat pockets and walked over to the group of friends. Marie stood there watching with a smile and Spirit looked over at the blonde woman.

"Marie…"

"What is it Spirit," Marie looked over at the concerned Spirit. "Spirit, what's wrong?"

"You're a woman, why do you think Kami married me?"

Marie looked at Spirit sadly, he might be a womanizer but somewhere in his crazy mind of his he loved Kami deeply more than anything. He just had a rotten way of going about it, "She saw something in you Spirit. Something that she didn't find in anyone else or in anyone still…you also gave her a wonderful daughter. You two will always be connected, but she loved you Spirit…just like I love Stein. I see something in him that no one else does and only something that he will show me."

Spirit sadly smiled, "I guess. I see a lot of Kami in Maka, but my biggest thing…I don't want a life or relationship like I had with Kami."

"Are you afraid of their relationship because it's a similar situation like you and Kami or are you fearful that she will forget about you," Marie stood up and patted her legs once she stood up. "She might not show it, but she loves you Spirit. She is a good girl, Kami did wrong in keeping her away and probably feeding her some ideas that shouldn't have been said but that's what mothers do to protect their children I guess…."

"I guess…"

"Give her some time Spirit, I have a feeling she's going to need you very soon for support now that Kami isn't around…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka turned off the shower and sighed. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried off her body. She forgot to bring a change of clothes in with her and cursed under her breath. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and let her wet hair cling to her neck and shoulders. She hoped that Soul was preoccupied with something and wouldn't be near by. She made her way through the long bathroom and opened the door to see…_damn it_…Soul. Just her luck that it would happen, Soul couldn't help but stare…she was clad solely in a towel…her hair still wet from her shower clinging to her face, neck and shoulders…her skin still showing signs of the shower she had just taken. He turned his body around and walked away. Maka sighed in relief and walked into her room. She closed the door and leaned back, she didn't know if she upset that he didn't check her out or glad his eyes stayed around her face. She was sure he had seen her from head to toe but made no notion that he checked her out.

Soul was in the kitchen staring at the running water of the sink faucet. He ran a hand through his hair; he was finding it harder and harder to not be attracted to her. He wouldn't lie, he desired her physically but he already told her that he wasn't like her father but didn't mean he was looking at other women…he had eyes only for her. She was desirable in his eyes, that toned body of hers and the clothes she wore didn't help his imagination. He admits he had those secret fantasies of a sexy teacher or librarian, and she kind of fit the part with some of her outfits. All she needed was to put her hair up in a bun and get some black frame glasses…then BAM fantasy. He cursed, Spirit had pulled him aside and talked to him which was not helping his desires for Maka not only physically but he wanted her heart too now. He wanted her heart because she was slowly getting his.

"_A word Evans…" Spirit approached him in the hallway of the Academy. They had just returned from another successful mission. He didn't have Maka with him since she was off somewhere having girl talk with Tsubaki. Soul followed Spirit until they were at a balcony._

"_So why you bring me out here…" Soul asked as he stood next to the older man. _

"_What are your feelings for Maka…"_

"_What kind of question is that, Maka and I are Meister and Weapon. We're friends," Soul said shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Don't lie to me Soul, I've seen the way you and Maka look at each other. I'm also aware that due to my mistakes Maka probably doesn't realize what she is feeling…but you on the other hand."_

"_What the hell are you getting at, Spirit," Soul asked glaring at the older man. _

"_Don't hurt my daughter," Spirit grabbed the lapels of Soul's black jacket. "She's my little girl, last thing I need is for her to trust you and get heartbroken…you hear me?"_

Soul growled as he was conflicted. He had already told himself he would not pursue her from the beginning because she was Spirit's daughter but living with her had taken its toll. Being near her and even her damn Maka Chops had become a daily routine…and what he needed to keep his world together. He was supposed to be the cool and collected Soul Eater Evans, not someone losing his heart to a woman that drove him crazy in her own right. She was not like the fan girls that chase him, she was not like the girls that were his friends. She was completely different from all of them and maybe it was her innocence that attracted to him…that he could lead and she would follow. That he could teach her things even though she was a complete bookworm. The fact that every mission they go on, she wanted them together in a picture. She didn't want just the architecture; she wanted him and her together in the picture. She had created a photo album with their initials on the front of the book. He sighed as he went over to where it was sitting on the coffee table. He opened it up and saw their first photo they had taken on his cell phone.

He turned the page and it was another one when they went to Russia. She had gotten them some fuzzy hats to wear. He chuckled; there was the one in Italy when they decided to ride one of the boats. She had gotten a little barrette to wear. California, Bahamas, Brazil, Egypt, Mexico, Florida…and the pictures went on. It had been just a little over two months and he was surprised at the amount of pictures they already collected. He stopped at a picture he didn't know was taken. It was at Kid and Liz's engagement party. He didn't know who took the picture but it was them dancing and laughing. He smiled as he traced Maka on the photo; he saw how they looked together. If you didn't know them personally, you would think they were a couple and sure there were times that it felt that way. Soul sighed, he didn't want to start distancing himself from Maka but he knew if this kept up…he won't be able to control himself.

_I'm an idiot…_

"Soul," Maka called out to him and he saw her concerned look on her face. She as dressed in a loose t-shirt and some pajama pants. He smiled weakly, "What's the matter? Your soul wave length was going crazy for a minute there…"

"Just a lot on my mind is all," Soul said simply.

Maka took a seat next to him, "Please, don't lie to me. I know you talked to Papa…did he say something about you becoming a Death Scythe being a bad thing or something? If he did, you need to tell him to stuff it and forget it about it."

Soul chuckled, "We didn't talk about that, Maka…don't worry."

"Soul, what are you hiding from me," Maka asked him and looked down at her hands. "I've been feeling that you've been hiding stuff from me lately…why can't you just tell me? You said you felt like you could tell me anything and yet I feel like you are still holding back…"

"Maka," Soul sighed. "It's something I haven't quite figured out yet, but when I do I promise I'll tell you. So don't worry about it, it's unbecoming of a woman you're age…"

MAKA CHOP! "Jerk!" Maka sighed, "Soul…"

Soul was rubbing his head, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I just want to let you know…I trust you," Maka blushed and Soul looked at her confused. "You're the first guy other than nut case Black*Star and OCD Kid that I met, I can really trust."

Soul smiled and kissed her temple, a sensation both of them were use to. "Thanks, Maka. It means a lot to hear you say that." Maka then rested her head on his shoulder, "So, what's for dinner or we ordering?"

"I already ordered us a pizza," Maka said with a bright smile. Soul chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

_Just for a while longer…just let me hold her a little longer. _Soul inhaled her scent and smiled. He loved how she always smelled of strawberries. He pressed his cheek in his hair and Maka turned on the television. She probably was going to just channel surf for a while until the pizza got there. She would rather be curled up to a good book but this had become a little ritual of theirs. It wouldn't take it for granted; he wanted to cherish this even if it meant just staying as her friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Welcome Everyone! Tonight we celebrate another year for the DWMA! It was founded so many years ago on this day, and we are all living proof that we try to keep the balance in the world." Kid announced not letting his father do his short speech like he normally would do. "We celebrate the peace we are currently living in to the dream my father made so many years ago when he was put in charge of this world. There will still be battles of good and evil no matter the scale of it, there will be people who will give into the temptation of evil and madness…we are the ones that protect the world from the sleeping kishin. We all have taken oaths to help protect this world and so tonight we celebrate all of our hard work!"

Death clapped and then announced, "So dance, eat, sing, drink, and do the hokey pokey or whatever you are in the mood for! Let's ROCK!"

"He's always the same," Stein chuckled as Marie leaned on his shoulder. He smiled; Marie had convinced him to dress up a little bit for the evening. The meaning of dressed up for him was no lab coat, she refused to let him wear his lab coat with him to the party tonight. He held his wife closer as he watched their three children out on the dance floor. He smiled, he enjoyed being in Spirit's envy. He thought well of his friend most of the time but he admits he does enjoying teasing the man.

"Well, he wouldn't be our loveable Lord Death, if he didn't have that sing song of a voice of his," Marie smiled. "Let's dance!" Marie dragged her husband out to the dance floor.

"It seems like Miss Marie didn't waste any time taking Professor Stein to the dance floor," Liz chuckled as her sister laughed.

"Come on, Sis! Let's dance the night away!" Patty dragged her sister to the floor. Their friends still at their table laughing as Tsubaki turned to look at Maka. Maka decided to a strapless red dress and her hair was up in curls. She had a jeweled choker around her neck, Soul was dressed well…he wore his infamous pinstriped suit, red dress shirt, and black tie. Tsubaki knew that Soul was very aware that Maka liked that particular suit on him. Black*Star was too busy stuffing his face like he normally did.

"So, what's your soul count now Maka, Soul," Tsubaki asked.

"We're almost at forty," Maka said with a bright smile. "Lord Death, hasn't sent us on any mission for the past week…probably because of the tonight's party."

"Geesh and he said he was in a hurry to make me a death scythe," Soul shrugged as he took a bit of his fish he had gotten from the buffet. Correction, the food Maka had gotten him from the buffet. She had only gotten one plate but had placed foods that they both liked on the large plate.

"Well, this is a huge party every year," Tsubaki said brightly. "After all, we don't get to celebrate this every day now do we?"

"True," Soul casually replied. "Maka took forever getting ready though, I thought we were going to miss the party…"

Maka stuck out her tongue at him and playfully hit his shoulder, "Not my fault it takes longer for me to get ready than you!"

Soul chuckled, "Sorry milady, that primping takes so long for her majesty!"

"That's right!" Maka winked and turned her attention back to Tsubaki. "So, I heard that garbage disposal there finally got you a witch's soul, what's it like being a death scythe now?"

Tsubaki chuckled, "It's different, but we've been sent out on much more difficult missions much like Kid has been with Liz and Patty."

"I'm surprised, I figured he be busy with his upcoming reaper duties," Soul said looking at Tsubaki.

Maka shook her head, "Liz said apparently Lord Death wishes for them to enjoy their life as much as possible and going on missions is what they like to do. Kid has always been determined to create his own death scythe without the help of student Meisters…Anyway, even after they get married, Lord Death wants them to enjoy their married life a bit before Kid starts taking over. Soon we won't be able to call him Kid…we'll have to call him Lord Death…"

"That will be just weird," Soul grumbled. "He already has a big enough ego…I would say it's almost as big as Black*Star's…."

"I don't think anyone can get a bigger ego than Black*Star," Maka laughed. She then had a sour face as she saw her father approach their table. "Hide me please…"

"He's your father, Maka," Soul said calmly. "He probably just wants to dance with his daughter…"

Sure enough Maka was being dragged by her father to the dance floor. Soul just chuckled as Maka was protesting and Tsubaki just laughed. Black*Star didn't notice as he continued to stuff his face with endless amounts of food. Tsubaki then turned to Soul who was watching Maka carefully, "You know…you should tell her?"

"Huh, tell her what?" Soul asked looking at Tsubaki confused. She laughed at him, "What's so funny?"

"It's written all over your face that you have feelings for her," Tsubaki said with a smile. "You shouldn't wait too long to tell her. She might not forgive you for keeping it secret."

Soul sighed and that's when Black*Star decided to join in the conversation, "Aww come on, Soul. We all know you got the hots for Maka. It's been written on your face for weeks now. I mean come on, you hardly ever wear that suit…did Maka twist your arm or just seduce you into wearing it…"

"Can it Black*Star…" Soul grumbled and took a drink of his beer. He was glad they had some adult beverages at the party tonight, he didn't think he would be able to stand Black*Star's antics if he didn't have a few drinks.

"I've known you for like FOREVER Soul, I think it's time you own up and be a man. Stop second guessing your feelings for Maka," Soul stopped and stare at his friend. He hadn't expected such a mature comment to come out of his friend's mouth. Black*Star just grinned back knowing he had his best friend's attention. "I've known Maka for a long time and it's written on her face she has feelings for you. Unlike you, she probably doesn't know what to do with them and will need some guidance in how to deal with them. That's what's nice about being older than someone; you're supposed to be the wiser and more experienced one! Granted, you can't be as amazing as me BUT…you two are so into each other it's not even funny…"

"It's not like it's a walk in the park with Maka, you know. She barely told me she trusted me completely a few weeks ago, I can't just say 'Guess what…I consider you more than a friend.' It doesn't work that way," Soul said calmly. "Besides, I can't just rush things with Maka."

"So you just admitted you want to be more than just friends," Black*Star had a grin bigger than Spirit's when he found a woman of his liking. Soul sighed and Black*Star took that as a yes, "Well, you can't always be the cool guy forever…just make a move on her and let her get the hints. If she's already said she trusts you, you just gotta make the moves…I mean you two have been living together for almost three months! Go kiss her senseless!"

"You need to shut up," Soul grumbled and stood up from his chair. "I'm going to get some air."

"Yeah, right…"

"Black*Star," Tsubaki placed a hand on his arm. "Let him be, I think you gave him enough to think about. Soul is having trouble with his feelings because he doesn't want to scare Maka away."

"I guess you're right," Black*Star sighed. "I guess it can't be easy for him to figure things out considering how stupid Maka can be about guys. Remember when she asked me and Kid about how men react to women…" Tsubaki laughed, "Well granted we were teens but Kid was blushing like crazy and talking about how he needs perfect symmetry. I just laughed it off. I mean she's had crushes on guys before but the way she's acting around Soul is a lot different from those losers…"

"Are you sure you're not being the bias surrogate older brother," Tsubaki asked softly. "Because you already know Soul and that he is a good guy?"

"Maybe, but I'll never tell."

Soul found his way out to the balcony and took another swig of his beer. He looked up to the night sky and he sighed deeply. He turned back to look on the dance floor to see Maka fuming, apparently Spirit upset her yet again. It was kind of funny to watch, he knew Maka loved her father but he didn't create too many good memories with her. Soul knew without a doubt that Spirit loved Maka more than anything in the world, if she were in danger he would come to her aid without any questions asked. He was amazing like that, a total idiot when it came to his love life but when it came to his daughter…he was a force to be reckoned with. He felt a cold breeze against his neck and he knew winter would be on them soon. He sighed when he realized Maka didn't have a jacket with her but saw Maka about ready to kill her father.

"I guess I better step in before she kills him," Soul took one more drink from his beer and placed it on a table nearby. He walked up to the dancing pair, "May I cut in?"

Spirit nodded as Soul saw his fearful face. Soul gathered Maka up into his arms and began dancing with her. Maka sighed in relief, "Thanks, I needed a break from him. He kept on bringing up stuff and said he was with Mama but he was with other women…"

"I figured, I could feel you raging all the way from where I was at," Soul said simply as Maka placed her cheek against his shoulder closing the gap between them. "You're dad is gonna go AWOL once he sees you like this."

"I don't care," Maka smiled but Soul couldn't see it. Soul sighed as they danced on the dance floor sure enough Spirit was being held back by Death. Spirit was a very animated person, always changing his mind about how he feels about a situation. He was still a very dangerous person in battle. It was no wonder why he was Lord Death's personal weapon.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to see a very unwelcomed person. The hooded figure dressed in black walked into the room. Blonde hair escaping form the hood but everyone knew who the figure was without seeing the face. Everyone tensed up in the room, "What? No welcome back after all these years? What a pity…"

"Medusa…" Maka heard Soul muttered under his breath. He held onto Maka tighter and Maka clung onto him.

"Oh, Stein…you look as handsome as ever but I do admit that blonde woman should go," Medusa slowly swayed her hips towards the professor but found three teenagers in her way. "What is this!" Medusa removed her hood and looked over the three children in front of her. "Oh, you naughty boy Stein…you went and had children, with that blonde whore next to you. Your boys look every bit like you…"

"Marcus, Matheo, Serenity," Stein said flatly. "I'll be fine…you don't need to protect me."

"Yes we do," Marcus sneered at Medusa. "This woman almost drove you into insanity and she's not taking the greatest dad in the world away from us."

"She's not going to hurt mom either," Matheo glared at the witch who was just smirking at the three children.

"Such loyal little children you have here Stein," Medusa took a step forward but found a blade at her throat. "Oh, you haven't changed at all have you, Death Scythe…" Spirit was staring her down and Maka had never seen her father's eyes look so dark before in her life. She actually felt frightened as Medusa spoke again, "Well you are all no fun. I just came here to say hello and here you are making threats at me! Look, I'm unarmed and everything!"

"I find that hard to believe, Medusa…" Spirit said darkly.

"Oh, I heard about your little divorce a few years ago…it must be heart wrenching but then again you liked chasing after women, why not play with me for a while…"

"Bitch," Spirit was about to charge at her but Medusa quickly made her escape. She was searching for someone and everyone wondered what she was looking for. Spirit was trying to figure out who she would be trying to find at tonight's party. He was glad that Lord Death had put a team together to watch the Kishin but no one had made contact saying that area had been breached. So they were safe for the moment, but what was her motive. What was Medusa after? Who was she after?

"Now, now…after all you use to come to my office all the time to ask me out on a date," Medusa said coyly. "Oh, my…she does take after you doesn't she Spirit…her face anyway…but her hair and her eyes take after her mother…"

"Maka," Spirit whispered but before anyone knew it Maka and Soul were both wrapped up in Medusa's Vectors. Medusa slowly walked up to the pair. "Damn it…what the hell, WITCH!"

"I just wanted to experiment on the child that was born of both Meister and Weapon, the best female Meister the Academy had ever seen and the best death scythe that still is Lord Death's personal weapon…" Medusa pulled out a small vile and Spirit rushed over to Medusa. Luckily for Spirit, Death made his way out with some students to check security of the Academy. "Na uh uh, if you come any closer, I'll put this black blood into your daughter!"

"Shit…" Spirit cursed as everyone could just stand there and watch. She had hostages and there really wasn't more they could do. "What do you want Medusa…"

"I want your daughter of course, my children haven't been producing the results I've wanted and I wanted a better specimen…who better than your daughter…already have weapon abilities probably dormant just awaiting to come to the surface."

Stein growled, "So you came after me as a distraction while you were using your vectors to capture Maka…"

"Very good Stein, you still have some of your intelligence after marrying that filth," Medusa chuckled.

"The only filth I see is you Medusa," Stein spatted back.

Medusa just laughed, "You didn't think I've been observing you all for quite some time…how naïve of all of you…however, I see Lord Death decided to take his leave from the party probably to go check up on the sleeping kishin however…it makes it easier to attack my prey without him since he can't wield his death scythe…"

"You despicable snake," Spirit sneered. "He's not the only one that can wield me you idiot…"

"I'm well aware of that, but the good Professor Stein has become soft with time and fatherhood…he won't do anything knowing it could cause harm to his friend's daughter," Medusa said matter of factly. Medusa turned her head to see Soul had turned one of his arms into a blade and cut right through the vectors. He then freed Maka and turned himself into a scythe. "Oh, I didn't think the boy had it in him, considering he had lost his drive for a while…"

"Shut up," Maka growled at the witch. "You don't know anything about Soul…" She stood firm in her dress and held Soul in front of her. "You ready, Soul?"

"Ready when you are…"

"Let's go Soul RESONANCE!"

"Oh, how interesting," Medusa repaired for battle. "This is a pleasing outcome…let's see what you can do little girl…lets see if you are anything like Kami Albarn…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka screamed and launched herself at Medusa, "WITCH HUNTER!"

Medusa cursed and dodged it easily, "My, my, such a little naïve girl is able to do that ability. I'm impressed I guess you are your mother's daughter after all. But that's not what I want to see…I guess I'll have to push you to your limits!"

"Liz! Patty!" Kid shouted as the girls transformed into their weapon forms. "Take this you witch!"

Medusa laughed, "Do you think I can't handle more than one of you off!" Medusa growled as one of her vector arrows went straight for Kid's chest. It was blocked by a long blade. "Oh, so the loud mouth joins the party how interesting…"

"They're not the only ones," Stein charged in with Marie in her hammer form. Medusa smiled and then laughed evilly, she was going to have some fun. "You're out numbered Medusa…"

"Oh really," Medusa smirked as she easily fending them all away. "No more takers…" She looked around to the students who were ready to fight that was until…

"No, stay out of this," Stein ordered. "We'll handle Medusa…the rest of you go with Spirit and make sure she didn't bring any helpers to the Academy…we need to make sure the Kishin is safe and Lord Death as well!"

"Still giving out orders, I see," Medusa said with a sigh. "Well, fine then I can handle you four meisters easily!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Maka shouted as and was thrown against the wall. Soul had quickly turned himself back into his human form to catch her before she hit the wall. Soul cursed as Medusa came right at them. Soul and Maka got out of the way both going different directions. Medusa crashed into the wall and smirked.

"Oh how interesting," Medusa smirked. "This will be very amusing indeed!"

"Don't drop your guard," Black*Star came charging on but landed on a Vector Plate and was thrown back. "Damn it…this stupid bitch…"

"Black*Star, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tsubaki…"

Black*Star dodged another attack as Kid was shooting at the speeding witch. Kid cursed, "Damn. What can we do? She's is managing to keep all of us at bay…"

"She's just too fast, and she's just toying with us," Liz growled.

"Let's kill the bitch!" Patty laughed in her typical manner getting a small chuckle out of Liz and Kid. "Come, on die, die, die!"

"Ummm, ok Patty," Liz groaned at her younger sister's antics.

"MAKA!" Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when Maka was once again tangled in Medusa's Vectors. Soul growled and didn't have to time think as his body quickly stood in the way of Medusa's attack. He felt a needle pierce his shoulder and Medusa glaring at him. She kicked him away from her and pushed him against the wall. He felt something being pushing into his body and Soul made a face.

"You're going to die," Medusa growled and Maka's eyes grew wide. She cut Soul from the right hip and went to his left shoulder. Medusa smiled when she felt something in the back ground. She turned to look over her shoulder as Maka was staring at the limp Soul. It sounded like a bass drum as he hit the ground with his knees. His eyes looked lifeless and then he fell onto his right side.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aussiebarbie: **Awww, thank you so much XD I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Haha, I'll try not to disappoint!

**Ilovetacos5**: Here it is!

**Soharu87**: wow that's a lot of epics! XD, thanks! Haha, I try to update frequently. It really depends on how fast the inspiration comes for a story and sometimes a writer block comes which happens from time to time. But then the inspiration is flowing the chapters keep coming!

**Stephumz**: wow thanks XD I'm glad you've enjoyed everything so far.

**Time Changes What You See**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Soul Eater and their characters.

AU story Soul and Maka don't really like each other :D but they know about each other due to the gossip chain in the DWMA. Maka does have some music knowledge but she's a classical lover and doesn't see too much beyond yet giving her still that naïve idea of jazz like the Manga.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Six

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're going to die," Medusa growled and Maka's eyes grew wide. She cut Soul from the right hip and went to his left shoulder. Medusa smiled when she felt something in the back ground. She turned to look over her shoulder as Maka was staring at the limp Soul. It sounded like a bass drum as he hit the ground with his knees. His eyes looked lifeless and then he fell onto his right side.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!"

All of her friends watched her carefully as blades came out of her body. Stein was shocked, Kid was unsure what to expect, and Black*Star was lost. It was typical for him to not know what was going on at the time of battle. He would get it later though but right now Maka was angry. She was blind with rage seeing someone she cared deeply floor on the ground. He took the vile of black blood for her and now Maka was out for vengeance. She had blades sticking out of her arms and glaring at Medusa with a strong killing intent. It was then that Spirit had come back up to check on the situation and his daughter with blades sticking out of her body.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM," Maka growled and everyone was shocked as Maka charged with tears from her eyes.

Medusa got out of the way and smirked, "This is lovely indeed! I'll take my leave now!" Medusa laughed as she jumped out of the balcony as Maka tried to chase after him. She didn't get too far as Spirit grabbed her by the waist. Spirit held onto his daughter as she struggled against him.

"LET ME GO!"

"Maka, snap out of it! Soul needs you!" Maka stopped struggling and blades retracted into her body. She frantically got out of her father's arms to find Soul. He was still on the ground with blood pooling around his body. Her eyes were watering and rushed over to him. She quickly went to him and Stein went to help. Marie was back into her human form trying to help Stein looking over the unconscious Soul. Maka was shaking and Spirit was holding his shaking daughter.

"Stein," Spirit asked him softly. "Can you help him?"

"He's lost a lot of blood but we need to get him downstairs to the infirmary so I can help him," Stein said simply. "Marcus and Matheo, I know you two are there, help me get Soul down there…"

"Yes, dad!" / "Of course, father."

"Spirit, I need you to keep Maka as calm as you can while we take Soul," Stein instructed and Spirit nodded. "Black*Star, Kid…I'm going to need you two to help me move Soul as well. Girls, you stay with Maka and help Spirit keep her calm. Once we start moving Soul, she's going to probably be going through shock."

"Right," Tsubaki said looking at Maka. She was trembling and just staring at Soul's lifeless face. He was getting paler by the second. Maka wanted to touch him but was too scared to do so. Sure as Stein said once they started to move him Maka began to struggle against her father. Tears began falling from her eyes and the girls all tried to comfort her as they took Soul away. "Maka, calm down…they are going to try to help him…you need to stay calm…"

"She's right," Liz began patting her back. "He's going to need you when he wakes up…"

"I love him…" Maka whispered very low but it wasn't missed by Spirit. The girls couldn't hear as they were trying to whisper words of comfort and Spirit felt his heart break. Did Kami ever think about that of him when was ever injured and the way Maka was reacting there was no doubt in her feelings for Soul. Spirit just held his daughter as she cried into him for the first time in years. He just held her wanting to do more than that but there was nothing he could do. "Papa…papa…will he be alright?"

"It's ok, baby. Daddy is here," Spirit whispered into her ear. "Stein is going to do everything he can to make sure he's alright. You just need to calm down so you can see him…"

"Why…why did she have to come back now…why couldn't she…"

Spirit just rocked her softly, "He'll be fine Maka. Just have faith in Soul…he'll make it through. You just got to believe in him Baby, have faith in Soul…"

"Daddy, why…why did he…"

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had tears in their eyes as they watched Spirit trying to comfort his daughter. The three women felt they were all at a loss on what to say but Spirit chuckled, "Soul is a weapon; weapons are taught they are to protect their Meister and also be willing to die for them."

"No…no…"

"It's true," Tsubaki said softly. "That's what we weapons do…we protect our Meisters and we are willing to die for them…"

"Now, I'm sure it would go the same for the Meister if push came to shove," Liz looked at Maka. "Kid would give up his life for us…but we wouldn't let him since we are his weapons."

"When I was with your mother," Spirit treads carefully. "I would gladly give my life to protect her…in a way Soul did it more than just as weapon Maka, he did it because he cares for you…he doesn't want any harm to come to you."

Maka just cried into her father as the girls all tried to rub her back. They would wait a while before she had worn herself out by crying. The girls watched as Spirit lifted his daughter carefully in his arms. He would carry her down to the infirmary, if she was as stubborn as her mother she wouldn't want to leave the academy until she knew Soul was ok. The girls just followed slowly behind the pair. They didn't know what to make of the situation or know what to say that could help Maka's grieving heart. Granted, Soul was not dead but she was grieving at the fact he could have lost his life easily and their goal could've become meaningless but not only that…her heart wouldn't be able to handle the loss of someone she was growing to love.

They were by the infirmary door to see Stein was smoking in the hallway. He turned to look at Spirit, "Girls, why don't you go meet up with Kid and Black*Star, I told them to go to Soul's Loft and bring him some comfortable clothes. And while you're there why don't you bring Maka something as well…" The girls nodded and left. Stein then looked at the sleeping Maka in her father's arms, "I managed to stop the bleeding and closed up his wound. It was fairly deep but that's not the concern I have…"

"The black blood," Spirit said softly. "How long before we know it will show signs of affecting him?"

"It was a small amount, but any amount could easily drive a person mad," Stein blew out some smoke from his lips. "I doubt it will have an immediate affect on him however we will need to keep an eye on him just in case. I've already spoken to Lord Death when he stopped by to assess the situation. They won't be going on assignments just them any more."

"Who will be going with them," Spirit asked.

"I've suggested Black*Star," Stein said simply. "He's Soul's best friend and Tsubaki is also very close to Maka. So those two will be a great help I would have also suggested Kid but he has responsibilities to attend to as becoming the next Grim Reaper and producing an heir once he and Liz get married."

"Already talking about kids," Spirit chuckled. He looked down at Maka and Stein opened the infirmary door. He walked into the room and placed Maka on the empty bed. He turned to see a bandaged Soul on the other bed. "I'm worried…"

Stein nodded his head, "I am too but much like Marie is my calming partner, Maka will need to be that for Soul. Knowing that she is out of harm's way will make it easier for the scythe to remain safe from the madness."

"Medusa appeared to have come on her own," Spirit looked up at Stein seriously. "She really was after another person to inject the black blood into…"

"Maka probably was her prime target, but I'm sure when Soul took the black blood for Maka she found something rather amusing in it," Stein groaned. "Took that opportunity to create an escape knowing we would tend to Soul first before chasing after her."

"Why would she come out of hiding after all these years," Spirit ran his hand through his hair. "It doesn't make any sense on why she would just idly walk in and walk back out."

Stein nodded, "We'll just have to keep a closer eye on these two…and see how things go, it may have no affect on Soul at all or could be the greatest challenge we face…"

"We might have to kill our own…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How are you feeling?" Soul heard a voice and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. There were curtains everywhere and the floor was tiled in a red and black. He was setting in a chair and the room was dimly lit by candles. He looked at his attire, he was wearing the same suit as he was at the night of the anniversary party. He looked around to see who had been calling him but Soul didn't see anyone. "No, no…I'm down here!" Soul looked down to see a small red impish demon he was dancing off beat to the music faintly playing the background. "It seems you are coming to, after all…"

"Who the hell are you…"

"Who am I, you ask? That isn't important…that question is…who are you?"

Soul looked at the imp as if he lost his mind, "What are you talking about? I know who I am…the question is who the hell and what the fuck are you…"

"Such vile language from the once proud Evans piano prodigy…"

"How do you know that," Soul gasped.

"Soul, I know everything about you…because I am you…"

"What the hell," Soul stood up from the chair glaring at the small imp. "What is this place? Where am I? Where is Maka?"

"Now, now…you mean that little blonde girl," the imp held up a picture of Maka. Soul growled tried to get the picture away from the imp. "Nah uh uh, why is she so important to you anyway? I mean she isn't that great looking, her breasts are on the small side…her face hardly looks that of a woman…"

"Just shut the hell up," Soul clenched his fists. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Where is here? And how did you get a picture of Maka…"

"It's not that hard considering you dream of her constantly; don't even get me started on those naughty dreams…"

Soul's crimson's eyes grew dark as he started at the small imp, "Where are we?"

"Why, we are inside of your soul, Mister Evans…." The imp said slyly with a grin on his face. "I am a part of you now that Medusa decided to infect you with the black blood…"

"No, no…you're just some damn freakish dream," Soul growled. "There is no way this is real, you're some damn spell that Medusa cast…"

"How naïve for a man your age," the imp shook a finger at him. "What would the lovely Maka think, if she knew all of those naughty dreams you have of her…ravishing her body in every possible way…"

"You don't know anything…"

"Oh but I do," the imp began dancing off rhythm again to another room. The room lit up and there were scenes of his dreams being played before him along with memories. "Like I said Soul Eater Evans…we are in your soul…and these are what your soul has been infected with…with her…you even risked your body for her…all you had to do was stay in your weapon form and probably took less damage."

"Shut the hell up," Soul growled. "If you're part of my soul, then why am I here? Am I dead?"

"Oh again with the naïve questions," the imp shrugged but kept his grin on his face. "If you ever wake up, you'll find the answer you are looking for…"

"You son of a bi…"

"_Soul…"_

"Maka," Soul stopped his assault and turned his head. He began looking around the room and imp laughed.

"Sounds like she is calling for you…"

"_Soul…wake up…please wake up…"_

"Maka," Soul began running towards where he heard the voice. The imp growled and locked the door that would've led to Soul's freedom at least that's what Soul thought. "Let me out of here!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"You stupid little imp, you let me out of here…" Soul snarled, "There is no reason to keep me in here…"

"Fine, but don't be upset with me when you find out how you wake up…" the imp snapped his fingers and Soul saw the door open. He went out the door to see nothing but darkness. He then saw a light towards the top and felt himself flying towards. He then felt himself stopped as he saw Maka staring down at him. She was crying and Soul began banging on the invisible barrier. Then he felt something at his feet, he looked down to see the imp staring up at him. Then he saw another imp behind Maka, he was shouting at her to get away. She couldn't hear him he continued to struggle as the imp at his feet was pulling him down and he saw the imp plunge a sword through Maka's body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maka was holding Soul's shoulders down on the bed as he was trashing and sweating uncontrollably. Stein had walked in quickly to see what the commotion was about. Maka was trying to wake him up but it was as if her voice was not reaching him. Maka was still in the dress she wore to the party but had a jacket over her body. She hadn't taken a shower in two days since she remained at Soul's side refusing to go anywhere until he woke up. Stein was looking for something he could give the poor young man until he heard… "Ma….ka?"

"Soul, you're awake," Maka said softly and Stein turned to see sure enough the boy was awake. He was staring at her touching her cheek. He was breathing heavily due to his nightmare. Stein let out a sigh of relief, Soul had been changed into a loose t-shit and sweat pants the boys had found when he had sent them to his place. Kid apparently had a panic attack at the way Soul's closet was arranged and saying it wasn't symmetrical. It took them at least a few hours before they got back with a change of clothes for Soul since Kid had to reorganize his whole closet and dressers. Stein chuckled at the memory but then looked over at the pair.

"You're…you're alright," Soul asked softly and Maka nodded as she placed her hand over the one on her cheek.

"Thanks to you, you big idiot," Maka let a few more tears fall. Soul used his thumb to wipe some away. He smiled seeing she was indeed safe. He then took in her appearance; he could tell she hadn't taken a shower for a few days. Her hair looked oily than normal and she looked worn out. She probably had been worrying about him while he's been lying in that bed.

"Now, now…it's not nice to thank a man and to insult him," Soul chuckled and Maka kissed his cheek. Soul was surprised by Maka's sudden forwardness. Sure, he has kissed her on the temple but nothing more than that. They've had their arms around each other but…she's never made a notion of affection like this until now. He just passed it off as a thank you for saving her life. She placed a hand on his chest, "Maka?"

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll have to beat you until you're black and blue from Maka Chops," Maka whispered into his ear. Soul just chuckled and nodded his head. "I've been worried about you, you've been out for two days…I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm built a lot tougher than that," Soul said as he caressed her cheek. "Besides, I'm sure I'll be released soon…"

Stein cleared his throat to get their attention. Maka went back to her seat next to the bed while holding onto Soul's hand in her own. "Good to see you back with us," Stein simply greeted and Soul smiled.

"Good to be back."

"You took a pretty deep wound to the chest, you've been stitched up…I probably won't let you go home for another day or two depending on how you heal up," Stein told him and sat in his stitched up wheelie chair. "Maka, now that Soul's awake why don't you go home and freshen up…and bring Soul another pair of clothes…"

"Sure," Maka said with a smile with fresh tears in her eyes. She gave Soul's hand squeeze and quickly left the room with a quick step.

"She's in much better spirits now that you're awake," Stein said simply. He had a serious expression on his face and Soul knew what was coming, "The black blood…"

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk about that," Soul said softly and looked out the window.

"I didn't want Maka to worry," Stein said simply. "The black blood is in your body and there is no way to remove it. It is a small amount she did place in you, but I won't know the full effects of it until you show signs of it. Once your wound is healed up a little more, than I won't have to worry about you opening up your stitches…however, it will leave a scar…"

"Not my first time getting a scar," Soul said with some humor in his tone.

"Yes, but this one will not just affect you; it affects Maka as well…" Stein said sternly and Soul just nodded. "Maka hardly left your side for two days…this is the first time I've been able to send her home."

"She's been that worried," Soul said sadly. "What about Medusa?"

"She left after injuring you," Stein got Soul's attention. He looked at the older determination, "Hmph. She will more than likely just be observing you from the distance for awhile…"

"I see, so what does Lord Death want me to do," Soul asked. "Am I to be sidelined for awhile?"

"No, you will still go out on missions but with the help of Black*Star and Tsubaki," Stein said flatly. "You becoming a Death Scythe is still a priority however with the black blood in your system now we can't be too careful."

"Roger that," Soul said.

"Off topic, I think you should establish what you and Maka are," Stein said as he lit a cigarette not caring that he was in the infirmary. "Spirit told me she confessed to him how deeply she feels for you and from the look on your face, you return those feelings." Soul looked at him shocked and Stein smirked, "Spirit will kill you if you do break her heart…"

Soul smirked, "I kind of figured…" Soul shrugged, "As far as confessing something to Maka, I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why is that," Stein asked as he flicked some ash off his cigarette out of the open window. "You're not scared are you? Of Spirit, I mean? Or…you afraid of getting hurt…"

"Don't read too much into it," Soul said casually. "Just don't think after taking such a big blow to the chest that Maka wants to hear a confession…"

"Oh, to be young and naïve again," Stein chuckled. "Sometimes those are the best moments."

"Coming from you," Soul arched his brow. "Didn't Miss Marie have to save your sorry ass from going insane?"

"That might be true but it was due to a dramatic event that she and I were able to realize our connection," Stein shrugged. "It's like a marriage proposal…you plan it but it doesn't go to plan…it never goes as planned."

Soul shook his head, "How did we go from me telling Maka how I feel to marriage proposals?"

Stein looked up to see Spirit walking in with his hands in his pockets, "Hello, Spirit."

"I heard junior here is awake," Spirit smirked and Soul groaned. "Maka called, she said she'll be on her way in a little bit. She had trouble finding your clothes after Kid rearranged your closet and dressers."

Soul groaned, "Great…who let Kid into my loft?"

The older men chuckled. Spirit sat down on a chair and sighed deeply, "Look Soul, I know we haven't always gotten along but I'm glad you're okay. I don't think Maka could've handled another day with you unconscious."

"Yeah," Soul sighed. "Was she really here for two days straight…"

Spirit nodded, "She's like her mother. Look, Soul…that night you were hurt…Maka…Maka was able to use some of her weapon abilities. Lord Death believes it's probably due to her strong emotions she felt at the time it happened. Being after all she is my daughter, it doesn't surprise me that she was able to bring her weapon abilities to the surface…"

"Maka…did what," Soul was trying to sit up but Stein pushed him back down.

"She doesn't remember it happening, probably because she was so shocked at seeing how you were at the time," Stein said.

"We've always known that there was a chance Maka could be a weapon and a meister, we assume that was what Medusa wanted to see," Spirit said solemnly. "She probably wanted to add that black blood into Maka because of that…however, we believe she probably felt like she succeeded even though the black blood is in you."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're Maka's weapon partner," Spirit looked at the white haired man in the bed. "Be careful when you guys resonate with each other…there is a chance if the black blood ever affects you…it will also affect Maka."

Soul closed his eyes, "I don't want her in danger, maybe…maybe I should find another Meister or something. I don't want this for Maka."

Spirit smiled, "I know you care about her Soul…but I doubt Maka will let that happen. She set a goal on making you a Death Scythe…and she will see it through. Lord Death will talk to Maka tomorrow about your situation and let her know the risks. It will be her decision on what to do from there."

Soul nodded, "She's too stubborn for her own damn good."

Spirit chuckled, "You've got that right, that's definitely Kami's stubbornness in her."

"Papa," Spirit and Stein looked to see a refreshed Maka. She had probably showered a little while ago as her wet hair was up in a hair clip. She was dressed in a pair of jogging clothes and had Soul's clothes in one arm close to her chest. Soul couldn't see since Spirit was in his way. Maka made her way over to her father's side, "You're not picking on Soul are you?"

"Of course not," Spirit shook his head. "I was just checking up on our future Death Scythe is all. Stein and I can leave the room while you help change Soul…"

"Huh…what," Maka blushed and Soul had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Remember he can't sit up yet," Stein said as Spirit and him left the room. Maka and Soul were blushing at this point. They looked at each other and Maka sighed. She placed Soul's new shirt and pajama pants on the bed.

Soul chuckled, "You don't have to help me change, I can always do it later…"

"No, it's fine…" Maka took in a deep breath and rolled the blankets back. "You might not be able to sit up but you can still move your limbs…"

Soul chuckled, "Pretty much. I can lift my body up a little bit just can't sit up yet because of the stitches."

"Ok, let's change your shirt," Maka said and Soul put his hands above his head. And Maka laughed as Soul had a silly grin on his face. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it above his head. She stared at the scar for a moment and traced it lightly. Soul saw the look in her eyes and grabbed her hand with his own.

"Maka," Soul got her attention and she was looking at his face. "This wasn't your fault, this was Medusa's fault. I took that injection of black blood for you yes, but this scar…is because of her not you." Soul pulled her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Don't ever blame yourself for this. We were all caught off guard when she came that night…I don't regret what happened…I would regret it if you got hurt…this is not just because I'm your weapon Maka…I care too much about you for you to get hurt."

Maka had a few tears spill and she nodded, "Please promise, you won't do anything this reckless again…"

"I can't promise that Maka, but I can promise I will try…but if you're life is in danger, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe," Soul told her and cupped her cheek with his other hand. Maka just smiled at him, "Now, how about that shirt…it's kind of cold without it on."

Maka giggled and got his fresh shirt, she gently placed each arm into the arm holes. She pulled the shirt down till she was at his head. She pushed his head through the opening and Soul had a boyish grin on his face, "You're enjoying this way too much."

"So what if I am," Soul winked and Maka stuck out her tongue. She was blushing as she realized she needed to change his pants. She gently grabbed the waist band of his pants and Soul was getting uncomfortable. Its one thing if it's a nurse or a doctor changing you but this was Maka, the woman of his desire undressing him…granted to redress him later but didn't mean his imagination couldn't hope that someday soon she would be undressing him for a different kind of result. Soul swallowed a little bit as she got his sweat pants off of him leaving him in only his boxers. At least he was still covered and Maka put on his fresh new pajama pants still looking like a bright strawberry.

"There!" Maka said with a bright smile unable to meet Soul's eyes after putting on his pants. She then covered him up with the blanket. "I'll wash these clothes when I get home. Is there anything else I should bring you tomorrow?"

"My Ipod…if I have to be stuck here another day, I want to at least listen to some music," Soul smiled and Maka nodded. "You're not leaving already are you?"

Maka sat down on the chair next to him, he smiled back up at her. He held out his hand to her and she placed her own into his, "What is it?"

"It's a secret, so come closer," Soul told her. Maka leaned in placing her ear close to his mouth waiting for him to say something. Maka however felt her face being turned and she was looking straight into Soul's eyes. She couldn't read his expression but she felt her heart racing. She couldn't really sense what was going on with his soul but she felt anxiety on his end. What she didn't expect was their lips to meet. Not how she imagined her first kiss, but she would gladly take it. Their lips slowly starting to move against one another, it wasn't anything passionate just enough for sparks to fly. Their lips just playing with one another in a sweet kiss, Soul was the one to back away and place his head back down on the pillow not realizing he lifted himself up. He heard a whimper of complaint from Maka and he chuckled.

"Sneaky bastard," Maka pouted and Soul smirked back up. It was too cocky for her taste, she didn't like it. She sat back down on her chair and crossed her arms.

"Well, if I told you want I was going to do…would you have let me," Soul asked with a confident look on his face, _Maybe Stein was right…nothing like a bad situation to make a move_. Maka turned her head the other way, "Fine…when I get out of this bed I'll ask you properly then…geesh. Fickle woman…"

Maka giggled, "I didn't mind you know…it was…uh…creative…"

Soul chuckled, "That's how guys like me roll."

"Cocky," Maka playfully fumed.

"I didn't think we were moving that fast but if you insist…" Maka blushed furiously and got a pillow to whack Soul in the face. He was laughing as he blocked with his arms, "Hey…hey…injured man in the bed…you can't attack me!"

"Well, don't talk about embarrassing stuff like that," Maka fumed and Soul laughed even harder. "Ugh! Liz was right men do tend to think with their little brain more than their one on their neck!"

Soul chuckled, "You shouldn't make yourself such an easy target to tease."

"Oh, SOUL EATER EVANS!" Maka pouted and Soul laughed even more. "Oh, I swear…once you're all better, I'm going to Maka Chop…."

"Yeah, yeah…promises, promises," Soul grinned. Maka sighed, "I meant it when I said I cared about you…"

Maka's eyes softened and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad because I care about you too."

"OH HELL YEAH!" the two turned their head to the open door to see Liz dancing with Patty. Maka made her way to the door way to see Liz and Patty dancing in the hallway. Black*Star had his head hung low. Tsubaki was patting his back and Kid was shaking his head.

"What's going on?"

"Answer this first, are you and Soul an item now," Liz asked and saw Soul looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh…" Maka blushed and Soul groaned.

"Did you idiots bet on my love life," Soul shouted from the bed. "Because if that's so, that's so uncool!"

"Answer the question, Damn it!" Patty shouted with her hand pointed at Soul. "Or I'll blow you up!"

Soul sighed, "I'm working on it…" Maka turned even a bright shade of red, "That's of course, if miss bookworm agrees with me…"

"Sh…shut up!"

"Black*Star, you owe me money!" Liz jumped for joy and Black*Star was on the ground complaining.

"Wait, you guys placed a bet on Soul and me," Maka asked finally catching on. "Ugh, really?"

"You just now got it," Soul asked and Maka pouted.

"Wooohooo, hand over the money!"

"So, we need to like celebrate! When Soul gets out of here!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See you next chapter!


End file.
